The Room Upstairs
by Miss Croatia
Summary: Kiku moves with his friend Arthur to America. While Arthur chases his dream of being with Alfred a local American Kiku is alone. Could it be that the mysterios Chinese man makes him think different? UsUk and NiChu
1. I want to move

**Hey guys guess what! After a few requests for more JapanxChina I finally had an idea! I am going to promise you all right now; No one's going to die! I also decided to add my favourite couple AmericaxEngland. Hope you guys will review!**

* * *

It was raining in Japan. This wasn't the first time. It was three days in a row since it began to pour. Kiku wasn't very happy when it poured. Usually it would mean that there would be lightning. Though Kiku wouldn't admit he was scared of lightning. He knew that it was energy made in partials to strike the ground, but it didn't mean that he liked listening to it.

It was loud. Kiku didn't like loud. He was a more intelligent being who preferred to read in serenity not with loud thunder threatening to crash. Kiku still did try to read his book. He kept on getting distracted from the book looking outside his window every now and then. He sighed and instead began to draw. That still didn't keep his mind off the rain.

It was until the phone rang that he was glad he didn't have to sit around waiting, listening. He picked up the phone.

It was Arthur. The weird but kind English men. As soon as Kiku answered he heard Arthur say "I want to live in America,"

Kiku was quiet after hearing this. He didn't hear Arthur anymore. He was expecting Kiku to talk. "Okay, I want guess this is about Alfred isn't it?" Kiku asked

Arthur was quiet aside from what sounded to be a pen clicking on the other end of the phone line. "Well…I mean it could but, it might not and I just," Arthur said in a confused mess only confusing Kiku even more.

"Is it about Alfred?" he asked again

Arthur sighed "Yes, yes it is,"

Kiku sighed as well "Arthur, you're obsessed," he told him bluntly

Arthur sounded shocked by what Kiku had just told him. Kiku was usually like that. He was always told people exactly to their faces what he thought. He had made Kaoru cry last year when he told him that Im Yong would never date him because he was very weak spirited.

"I'm not obsessed!" Arthur demanded "I just wanted to like see him cause I miss him so much!"

"What do you want me to do?" Kiku asked

"Well, come with me to America," he pleaded

Kiku considered this "What's the weather like in America?" he asked

Arthur did a short scan along the internet. He was a bit confused to why Kiku would ask about the weather. As he opened the website for worldwide weather he scanned America's week. He said ti Kiku "It seems to be partly sunny, it never goes under 10 degrees during the day,"

Kiku considered. As he looked at the damp tree leaves which were dripping with the dew drops of the rain he nodded though he knew it was silly because Arthur couldn't see him. "Yes, yes!" He encouraged him now "As long as we can get out by tomorrow I'd be glad to go!"

"By tomorrow?" Arthur asked happily "Are you wanting to see anyone in America?" teased Arthur though it was pointless due to the fact Kiku was focused on getting away from the weather in Japan.

"No, I don't want to see Japan in its rainy season,"

Arthur didn't know what to say "Why is that?"

"It raining," he said bluntly

"And?" Arthur asked

"It sucks going outside when it's wet," he lied to Arthur who sounded as though he believed him.

"Oh alright Kiku, I'll see you in England then we can go to America together!" he said happily

"Yeah," Japan said "wait Arthur, I'm curious, why Alfred?" he asked

Arthur was quiet as he thought about it. Why did he like Alfred? Was it his blue eyes? The glasses? His hyperactivness and yet how tender he was when he was with Arthur. Arthur smiled "I think it's nothing but love Kiku, one day you'll understand,"

Kiku said nothing as he hung up on Arthur. He knew he would be angry at him when he saw him the next day when he would see him in England.

Kiku wasn't fond of falling in love. He watched to many people fall and hurt themselves. He didn't want to stop Arthur but he was happy to give him warnings about how he had seen a break up so bad five restraining orders were given on that one person. He didn't think that that would happen to Alfred and Arthur but he wouldn't know how to comfort Arthur if something like that happened. Kiku was very careful leaving his warm house to the airport in the city. The taxi was a standard colour. Inside there was always that new car smell. Like leather and most of the time a fresh tree smell from the new air freshener.

The airport was not the biggest but it wasn't a complete failure as other airports could've been. Kiku also hated planes. Why was he going to America? Right Japan was having horrible weather which scared him. Kiku could buy an airplane ticket either was fine. First class economy. Kiku would never regret having such a well-paid job. He could go from country to country without anyone saying anything about money because he could always pay it off.

He chose first class. Not because he wanted to show off, but in hopes his seat would be empty so he could think to himself.

As the plane accepted boarding. He claimed his seat by the window. He looked out of the window. He usually looked out the window. The swirling clouds and specks of rain made Kiku worried. What if it did rain and lightning struck the plane?

Kiku cringed. This was not what he wanted to think about! He wanted to think about Arthur's blunt attempts at getting Alfred to like him. Sure Alfred had shown him a few interests as well. Though he had no idea if he would actually be interested as genuinely as Arthur was. Was love as easy to understand as they all made it seem or was it just a joke to insult that Japan had never been on a date before.

Kiku didn't care he just wasn't ready for love. As he kept on the string of continued thought someone came to sit next to him. It was a man. Kiku could tell he was from Thailand. He was pretty tall and wore glasses. He had a nice skin tone all around handsome but Kiku wasn't interested.

Kiku watched him for a while and then he looked at him and smiled "Hi," said the man from Thailand

"Oh," Kiku said surprised "I'm sorry was I staring?' he asked

"I know I'm tall a bit every out of the ordinary?" He asked Kiku

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Nothing," said the man "So what are you going to do in England,"

"Meet a friend to go to America," Kiku said picking up the already worn page filled with safety instructions in case the plane crashed so something. "What about you?"  
"Oh I'm returning to my partner," he said showing him a picture of the guy who he was returning to.

"He told me he missed me so much!" he said

Kiku made an awkward laugh. Why was everyone in love except for him? It was an awkward and touchy subject so he didn't pursue it in his mind. Instead he thought about what to say to Arthur about hanging up on him like that.


	2. I hate the rain

Kiku spent his time reading a book. He kept his head away from the sounds of the gentle engine or the sounds of children crying and people in very quiet whispers. He considered listening to music but he didn't want to put the book down. As he turned the page he had a paper cut. He winced at the cut. He hadn't gotten a paper cut in years.

He sighed and sucked the blood off his finger deciding he didn't want to read that book anymore. Watching the world map they were currently over Holland. After an eleven flight he hoped that Arthur would be there waiting. He decided not to wait and made an on-board phone call.

The phone calls were expensive but Kiku was going to call him anyway to make sure they could go straight to Arthur's place.

Arthur picked up the phone and as soon as he heard it was Kiku he sounded annoyed "What is it Kiku?" he asked

"Can you pick me up from the airport, there are about thirty minutes left till we land,"

"Oh now I matter," Arthur said "I'm leaving now," he said

"Arthur," Kiku said stopping him from hanging up "I am sorry, I was just speechless when you told me I'll fall in love one day, because I strongly doubt I will," he said

This time Arthur hung up. Kiku knew it was just revenge for him hanging up on him last night. Kiku almost kicked himself for hanging up on Arthur like that yesterday.

The weather in England was not all much better looking than it was in Japan. Kiku ran across the open field as fast as he could to prevent getting wet from the raindrops that fell harder and harder. After he passed the customs and his bags were taken he hoped that Arthur was waiting for him. He prayed he was waiting.

He scanned the faces of everyone who was waiting for their friends, family and occasional lover. He looked around for Arthur. He saw the blond British man sitting at the café with one extra coffee. Was he waiting for someone else?  
Kiku walked up to him. Arthur stood up and took Kiku's hand "It really has been forever," he said

Kiku felt so short compared to Arthur who was 175 centimetres tall while Kiku was only 164. He cursed the height barrier but still shock his hand and complied "Indeed,"

His eyebrows raised which almost made Kiku laugh but he supressed the laughter with a tierd spirit. "Come on then chap," said Arthur "Have the coffee I bought you,"

"What, if I have coffee I can't sleep," Kiku stated the obvious confused he wanted to sleep.

"Well, I booked us a flight to America tomorrow morning so you shouldn't sleep Kiku; it's six fifty nine, in the morning,"

"It's what?" Kiku said surprised

"Six fifty nine," said Arthur checking his watch "Make it seven o'clock now," he said

Kiku sat down groaned and hit his forehead on the table. Arthur had a point. He should get used to the time zone in England at least for one day. It was only one day anyway.

"You look pestered," said Arthur sitting down too as Kiku began to drink the coffee.

"Eleven hours," he said to him,"

"It's worse when you go from Australia to Austria with only one stop," Arthur said "As far as I heard the flight is about twenty two hours all together,"

"That must suck," Kiku said

"Especially if you have a cold," Arthur said "How was your flight?"

"The flight?" Kiku asked recounting the flight. The food wasn't bad but wasn't fabulous. The chairs were much more comfortable than the ones in economy class. The only thing that pestered him was the paper cut.

"What you afraid that you need to get it amputated?" Arthur asked sarcastically

"No, it's just been years since I had a paper cut;" Kiku said scratching the cat gently "It was just weird,"

Arthur sighed "Bloody hell Kiku, shit happens,"

Kiku smiled at that. Usually Arthur wouldn't swear so it was funny listening to him. "Fair enough," Kiku laughed finishing the coffee.

Arthur helped Kiku carry his bag to his fancy car. It was a black Mitsubishi ASX. "You can drive?" Kiku insulted him "That's funny if you can drive as well as you drink,"

"Right, shut up you," Arthur said to Kiku

The ride was smooth but Kiku kept looking out the window at the rain clouds. "Are you sure that America's weather is sunny?" he asked as rain began to splash the window again

"This is England!" Arthur laughed "It always rains! No matter what season you decide to visit in!"

"No wonder you want to move,"

Arthur was quiet. They both knew very well that Arthur was moving to America for Alfred. Arthur pulled up at his house unlocking the door. Kiku tried not to fall asleep on the posh white couch. Arthur suggested playing a board game. "No," Kiku said "Paper money,"

"Are you still going on about that paper cut?" Arthur asked

"Yeah," said Kiku sadly

Arthur sighed and put on a movie for Kiku to watch. Since he wanted to keep him awake he played Rush Hour which was a comedy action. Kiku was watching and said "Are American's really this stereotypical?"

Arthur was quiet and he sat on the arm of the white couch and said "Alfred isn't like that…most of the time, he can be a riot but he just becomes so sweet,"

Kiku looked back at the TV and cringed "He seems to be presumptuous that Chinese cannot speak English,"

"You're not Chinese," Arthur said and Kiku sighed

"I know that!" he said "Never mind," he crossed his arms and continued to watch the TV.

"Hey Kiku," Arthur called "What do you want for dinner and lunch?"

Kiku jumped at the question "Let's have take out!" he suggested not wanting to admit how bad Arthur was at cooking.

"Okay if you want,"

Arthur sat down again beside Kiku. Kiku looked at Arthur and said "Arthur, what does it feel like to be in love?"

Arthur looked at Kiku taken a back. Now that he was asked the words fell apart in his mind. He started to talk without really thinking "Well you sort of lose control of yourself, the other person is all you think about,"

"How do you know they like you too?" Kiku asked wanting to know more about love

"Well usually you'll feel it inside you and sometimes you just need to tell the person you love them," he explained

"Tell the person?" Kiku exclaimed "I could never do that!"

Arthur looked at him with his eyebrows raised "Have you ever liked anyone?"

Kiku considered and shock his head. "No, Kaoru liked Im Yong, you like Alfred, it's when I watch people like Natalia where I feel terrified of love. Poor Ivan,"

"Love isn't like that, you just need to build a path to it," encouraged Arthur.

"I'd rather keep my heart in one un-broken piece,"

Arthur sighed watching his friend. He didn't know how to explain love but even if he could he still knew that Kiku would be scared. He didn't say anything else and went to order a pizza.

When the sight of the pizza appeared Kiku could not express his gratitude. Arthur didn't seem to notice how Kiku was dancing when Arthur said he probably wouldn't be cooking in America either.

"You alright there chap?" he asked Kiku as he began to speak a broken Spanish happy song

"Estoy feliz," he said what little he knew of Spanish

Arthur nodded. He was a bit sceptical of Kiku's weird behaviour.

When Arthur said it was ten o'clock at night. Kiku who had three coffees to stay awake fell on the covers without bothering to take his clothes off. He had to wake up early tomorrow to go to America with Arthur.

* * *

**Estoy Feliz (sp?) means I am Happy. Just wanted to tell you guys that who love Spanish!**


	3. Floor 17

Arthur was up at seven thirty. He was waiting for Kiku. When he would wake up by ten o'clock they should be flying to America. Arthur kept one photo of Alfred close to him. He had to remember to casually take more while he was in America. Arthur was getting dressed. He pulled on his jeans but then reconsidered. It would be too uncomfortable to wear jeans on a plane. He swapped them for a pair of comfortable sweat pants.

He made more coffee. Seriously Kiku would fall asleep in seconds if he didn't have the caffeine. Arthur went ahead and walked into Kiku's room. The light fell onto his face gently and he groaned. Arthur noticed he was still wearing his clothes. Arthur patted his shoulder and Kiku opened one lazy eye to look at him "What?" he asked tierd and sleepy

"Come on, we have to go, get ready Kiku," he told him turning on the light.

Kiku squealed like a little child and yelled at Arthur who sighed "Come on Kiku don't make me treat you like a child,"

Kiku sighed and rested on his elbow. Why was it so cold today? He dared peer out of the window. Rain. Why was it raining? Was it someone cursing Japan because they knew he was scared of thunder? He took his clothes he would wear on the plane. After his shower he walked to the kitchen.

There was a coffee on the table and Arthur wasn't around. Kiku almost attacked the coffee as he drank it. He'd remember to have some coffee when he was on the plane as well.

"We're taking a taxi, aren't we?" Kiku asked fumbling to lock his suitcase

"Yep, unless you want to pay the parking lot fee for days in a row?" suggested Arthur

"No," Kiku said standing up straight with his suitcase.

He sat on the suitcase outside with his head on his knees. "Wow, you're really tierd aren't you?" asked Arthur

"It's the weather, bringing me down,"

"Don't worry, America is meant to be sunny,"

"I hope so," Kiku said holding his head in his hand

The taxi pulled over taking them to the airport.

Kiku and Arthur stumbled off the plane after an eleven hour flight. The worst part was it was economy flight and it was freezing. Kiku sighed now it was hot. At least it was sunny. That made him partially feel better.

"Did you call Alfred?' asked Kiku

"Yeah I did, I called him before we were even on the flight,"

"Thank the heavens that love us," Kiku praised as he walked with his eyes closed

"Don't get too insane," Arthur said putting his hand on his shoulder.

Arthur was looking for Alfred. Alfred saw him but Kiku was quiet and stepped out of the way as Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur. Arthur was just shorter than Alfred so as Alfred held onto Arthur his head reached his chest. Alfred's glasses slipped slightly and he put them back on properly looking at Arthur as though they were alone in the world.

"Arthur," he said overjoyed and he let go of him.

"Well that was unnecessary," Arthur said going pink around his cheeks.

Alfred smiled warmly and he looked at Kiku next. "Hi!" he shouted "You're so short," he told Kiku leaning his forearm on his shoulder.

Kiku looked at him and then Arthur as Alfred continued to laugh. Arthur shrugged as Kiku looked at Arthur for help. Arthur put his arm on Alfred's shoulder and said "How's the weather?"

Kiku smiled as Alfred let him go. Kiku knew that Arthur remembered his weather questions. "Well, it's really sunny right now, welcome to Washington D.C," said Alfred

"Kiku was always asking about the weather,"

"Why was it raining in England?"

"You know it was," Arthur said looking at Alfred "When you came to England it didn't stop raining,"

Alfred smiled and turned away before he could giggle like a girl. "Come on you two crazy people,"

"Where do you live?" asked Kiku curiosly

Alfred looked at Kiku and then Arthur. Alfred looked embarrassed with Arthur there so he began to mumble. "What did you say?" Arthur asked lifting his face with his hand

Alfred moved from his hand and said "I said, I live in an apartment,"

"Why are you so embarrassed?" Arthur asked leaving his suitcase in the back of the car. Kiku put his bag with Arthur's already regretting he asked

"You and Kiku both have such fancy houses and I still drag around in apartments!"

Arthur seriously wouldn't have cared if he lived on the streets. If he did he would've helped him out. "Listen Alfred, if I get an American passport I can live here…if I do…would you live with me?"

Alfred looked at Arthur who was looking away from him. "Would you really let me?" he asked him

Arthur nodded. Kiku got into the car as he waited for them. He didn't want to see Alfred's affection for Arthur. As the other two went in the front seats Kiku looked out of his window. Sunny skies. He liked this American place already!

Alfred drove to the apartment that he was staying in. Indeed the conditions didn't look like the greatest. There were sixteen floors with number thirteen being skipped. "Which floor are you in?" Kiku asked he leaned on the brick stairs but regretted it as he put his hand on a filthy un-known substance.

"Funny story," Alfred said leading them into the apartment. "I'm on the sixteenth floor but there's one more pile of stairs about one meter apart that go up to another room. I heard it's empty so I don't really know,"

The stairs were all marble and steel mixed together. There was that smell of air that was awkward and made Kiku turn his head. He cringed but continued to breathe as they reached the sixteenth floor. There were just two doors. The room on the left was Alfred's.

He unlocked it and inside was generally bright. The kitchen and lounge were connected and there were blankets on the couch, papers all over the coffee table. Alfred moved quickly to clear the papers in one pile. He left them under a box in a closet.

"Alright there are two beds in the other room. You two can have them; I've been asleep on the couch anyway,"

"Why do you sleep on the couch?" asked Kiku he could not stop asking questions since he arrived.

"Kiku," Arthur said "No need to go asking questions like that!"

"No, it's fine!" Alfred said smiling and leaned on one foot "I spend so much time up looking for a new job to earn more money,"

Arthur smiled he knew that Alfred was looking for a job that would be fun, not just for money. "I'll help you look, alright then chap?" he asked

Kiku again left dumping his things in Alfred's room. Why did he bring him along if he kept throwing so many hints at Alfred? Wouldn't he want to be alone with him? Kiku stopped and went to take a shower. The bathroom was right next to the bedroom. The bathroom was black and blue standard tiles. The bathroom wasn't that big and there was only a shower no bath.

Kiku took off his shirt and looked at his abs. He was jealous of himself. He smirked smugly as he remembered all the years of doing martial arts. Maybe he should start them again. He remembered all the girls and boys who would say that their abs were shy and would hide under a layer of fat. Kiku's abs weren't and he felt the pride that if he got punched in the stomach it wouldn't him as much.

Kiku opened his small laptop he took with him. He looked at the book which gave him a paper cut. He was too scared to read it though he knew he was being silly. When Arthur came into the room Kiku was almost asleep. He had to listen to Arthur take a shower since the water heater was so loud and Arthur kept dropping bottles all over the place. Kiku sighed and turned away.

He hoped that Arthur would tell him to get lost soon so he could go back to Japan after the rainy season ended. There was one thing on his mind though; the room on floor 17.


	4. What is love?

Arthur and Alfred left in the morning to go to the store. Kiku was sitting in the lounge room looking through the internet to see if there were martial arts lessons anywhere. He shut down the laptop and took the address of a Kung Fu class on Monday's and Thursday's.

Kiku looked out of the door peeking at the seventeenth floor. He opened the door wide open. Looking at the wooden railing that lead up to the room. Kiku walked up the stairs and considered opening the door. He tried to pull the door but it didn't move. When he tried pushing the door again the door didn't move. The door obviously was locked. Kiku backed away and went back into Alfred's room. He opened the blinds. It was so sunny. That made him feel better. He heard shuffles outside and some keys clicking together. He thought Arthur was there with Alfred but the door didn't open.

Kiku heard a small thump and an annoyed sigh. He dared open the door and looked outside. Outside a man looked at him. His brown eyes looked up at Kiku and his long hair falling out of the pony tail.

"What?" he asked rudely

"N-nothing," Kiku said shyly "I just heard something and I wanted to see what was going on,"

"Sheesh, American's," said the man turning away from Kiku

Kiku was stunned. He was Asian how on earth was he confusing him for an American. "I'm from Japan," Kiku said watching him

"I don't care if you're from Azerbaijan! Just leave me alone!" he said to Kiku sharply.

Kiku looked at him and gathered up some courage "You have no right to spaeak like that to a stranger,"

"Right," said the man "Who are you?"

"Isn't it formal to introduce yourself before asking?" Kiku asked trying to make him feel bad.

"Says the one who had to see what was going on,"

"You were the one who began talking first! You should introduce yourself!" Kiku demanded

The man scoffed at him and crossed his arms "I'm Yao Wang, from China," he said

Kiku now was quite as he looked at him "Um, Kiku Honda," he coughed

'Okay then Kiku Honda," said Yao smiling and picking up the box "Leave me alone!" he shouted descending down the stairs. As he walked down Arthur and Alfred were walking up the stairs. A few centimetres difference in height and yet Yao dared to nudge Arthur who was carrying paper bags.

Arthur looked at him when he walked past with confusion and then at Kiku. "Who was that?"

"No one," Kiku said walking back inside not really wanting to talk about Yao.

"He was awfully rude,"

"Welcome to America," Alfred said throwing everything on the kitchen bench.

Kiku shrugged. He sat down on the couch and began to address to Alfred about Martial arts.

"Why do martial arts?" asked Alfred

"When I was younger I did martial arts and I was really good. It's been years since I've done martial arts, I still have my abs,"

"You have abs?" Arthur asked sceptically giving a perverted smile to Alfred who continued the look to Kiku.

Kiku looked away why did he say that? "Um I just thought about doing martial arts again so would you mind going with me today?" he asked

"Yeah what time is it?"

"Monday and Thursday 6:30 to 8:00

"Almost two hours of intense fighting could you manage that?" asked Alfred

"I could when I was younger, not much could of disappeared since then," Kiku said and Alfred nodded "Fair enough, I'll take you down tonight when I find the address,"

"How's say I cook dinner tonight?" suggested Arthur and Alfred and Kiku both jumped and moved him out of the kitchen.

"As formality goes you are a guest and Alfred should be cooking,"

"I can't cook," Alfred admitted

Kiku looked at Alfred annoyed as he said "Maybe we should just have some Japanese food today,"

"Don't be silly!" said Arthur "I can cook,"

"No, I need to eat specifically to…for Martial arts," Kiku began to make things up

"What do you mean chap?" asked Arthur

"Just don't cook," Kiku said "I'll keep it under control," he promised to him.

Arthur shrugged and sat on the couch and picked up the newspapers and flicked through them. "Where were your martial arts?" asked Alfred appearing beside Kiku

Kiku showed him the address. "Oh dude, that's close! I can show you right now so we don't have to go later!"  
"Oh if Arthur doesn't mind,"

"Hey! Arthur bubby! I'm going to Kiku where the Martial arts he wants to do are, you wanna come?"

"No, I'll stay here," Arthur said with a sneaky smile.

"Okay, later dude," said Alfred waving behind his head as he walked off.

Kiku ran to catch up with Alfred's longer strides. Kiku didn't like being short. Even Yao was taller than him…Yao. He seemed dangerous. Kiku hoped he wouldn't meet him again anytime soon. Alfred began talking to Kiku but he was zoned out and wasn't paying attention to him as he rambled on about America and as soon as Kiku heard him say Arthur's name he tuned in.

"So you and Arthur," said Kiku

Alfred went quiet for the first time "What?" he asked unstably and nervously looking down at Kiku

"Well, what do you think of him?" asked Kiku

"Well, he's awful weird and he can't cook for a dog but he has the personality of a champion!" Alfred said going a pale pink and not looking at Kiku

"Alfred; what is love?" Kiku asked

"Love is an emotion, don't you know?" Alfred asked laughing

"I know, but I've never felt it," before he could continue Alfred interrupted him

"Whoa! Never felt love?" he asked "Love is the emotion that basically controls how people look at the world, when you love someone in particular it's like hero saving someone over and over!"

"Do you love Arthur?" asked Kiku and Alfred looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Seriously Kiku," he sighed worry about yourself,"

"Do you?" Kiku asked again

"Maybe," said Alfred and he looked away "But don't say anything," he told him and Kiku laughed gently.

"See," Alfred said pointing to a building that looked like a garage storage, "It's close so you don't need to hold someone's hand, if you do that would make it feel like love!"

Kiku nodded. Still thinking he couldn't understand love. Kiku paid attention to the way they were going. There was a general store just a few blocks in between the destinations and a small running day care on the left side of the road.

They got back home and Arthur had make cupcakes. "Yo!" he said trying to impersonate Alfred "Made you all some cupcakes,"

Arthur looked at Alfred longingly who sighed and took a cupcake pretending to like it.

"Kiku?" asked Arthur holding up a cupcake

"No thanks I can't eat,"

Arthur looked disappointed but took the excuse anyway. He left to go to his room and Alfred said "Love is pretending because you love them so much," he whispered to Kiku

"So you do love him?" asked Kiku

Alfred nodded "Tell him!" he encouraged

Alfred sighed "Nah, I can't,"

"But what if he loves you too?" asked Kiku

Alfred looked puzzled "I don't think he could," said Alfred

"You never know," Kiku patted Alfred's shoulder walking away.


	5. He does Martial arts!

Kiku left to go to the martial arts class that night. He wasn't afraid since he'd done martial arts but he was nervosa about everyone else's class experience. If they were little kids they always attacked your shins and you can't hit them too hard or else they cry. Even if Kiku was short those children were still shorter and it was annoying sparring them.

Kiku opened the doors and there was a full house of little kids training. One black belt saw Kiku and moved towards him. "Hi, can I help you?" he asked Kiku

"Yeah, I was wondering about joining the class?" he asked

"Obviously you want the adults' class that'll start in ten minutes follow me,"

The black belt kneeled next to a table with a book filled with names of people who were training. "Okay, what was your name?" he asked

"My name is Kiku Honda,"

"Okay Kiku, my names Jonno, I've been training for a while and the instructor here is instructor Marlin, be careful she'll rip you in shreds if you don't know how to spar properly,"

Kiku looked at Marlin, she was counting in Chinese and all the kids did their basic kicks and punches. She looked at Kiku from the corner of her eyes. She partially smiled at him but continued to count strictly.

"Okay fill this out and I'll get another black belt to help you today during class," said Jonno "Oh by the way have you ever done any martial arts?"

"I did," admitted Kiku "I did Kung Fu since I was eight I got black belt at eleven and I kept training for a few years,"

"Impressive," said Jonno

Kiku filled out the sheet and handed it back. "Okay then, stay here,"

Jonno called over a black belt who ran towards Kiku with a smile on his face. He came closer and as he did his smile faded. It was Yao.

Yao walked up casually and looked at Kiku as though they just meet. He looked at Kiku and then Jonno. "Okay Kiku this is Yao he also did martial arts before and became a black belt fairly quickly," he introduced "Yao, that's Kiku he did Kung Fu when he was younger so it won't be too hard to teach him," he handed Yao a plastic bag with the uniform inside "Go help him with his belt, alright?" he asked

"Thank you," Yao said quickly bowing to Jonno "Follow me," he said to Kiku. They walked past the two opening doors and into a long corridor. "This is where the toilets are," Yao insulted "In case you ever need it here's where it is,"

"I'm not stupid," said Kiku annoyed Yao.

"Are you sure?" Yao asked "Okay," he handed him the clothes but kept the belt "I'll show you how to put it on, just get changed now."

Kiku came out of the stall and Yao looked at him and laughed getting onto his knees. "You're so short!" he told him

"There are people shorter than me," he told Yao

"Well you're especially short," Yao told him "Now watch,"

He tied the belt around his waist twice and then looped it once around and tightened it. Yao kept tightening the belt until Kiku had to tell him to stop. Yao being mean as he was kept going and Kiku walked backwards and hit his head. He cursed in Japanese and Yao was standing on his feet again. "Come on princess just one bump; let's see if you remember the way to tie your belt,"

Kiku did just as Yao told him. "One more thing," Yao mumbled and he pulled his belt all over again. This time Kiku moved in and took Yao's belt. He pulled and Yao dodged him.

He held up one hand guarding his face and Kiku retaliated. Yao stood up and said "Let's not do this now,"

He guided Kiku out the doors and told him to wait as the children's class was dismissed. The adults class was much smaller than the children's and Kiku was the only white belt. "Come here," Yao said leading him to Marlin

"So you joined," she said smiling properly now "What's your name?' she asked

"I'm Kiku," he told her

"I'm Marlin as Jonno probable told you," She introduced herself properly "So Kiku you did martial arts before?" she asked slyly and smiling cheekily

"Yes I did," Kiku agreed nodding

"Oh excellent; I'm going to make you spar Yao today just to see what you're like, don't worry Yao is a good boy, he'll take care of you," she promised.

Yao stood beside Kiku as they lined up. "When at the start of class, when the class is addressed you bow to the instructors and also to the black belts,"

Kiku looked at Yao. He didn't want to bow to him but he kept that in mind for next time they would meet at martial arts. When he bowed to Marlin she introduced Kiku quickly which made Kiku embarrassed. Then she told everyone except Kiku and Yao to move out and sit down.

"Okay, I wouldn't normally do this but Kiku tells us he was a black belt before, let's see it then, face your partners,"

Kiku faced Yao quickly stepping into the middle of the room,"

"Guards up and commence!" she ordered.

At first Yao didn't move. Waiting for Kiku. Kiku took the chance and kicked at Yao's face. Yao grabbed his foot and flung it away. He attacked his shoulder which Kiku blacked with his forearms. Kiku pushed Yao away and began to kick at his stomach. Yao looked a bit surprised but he side stepped and counted Kiku as he blocked before they could both get to violent Marlin called out in Chinese which made both of them stop and face each other again. As they bowed everyone else returned to their original place at the start of class.

"Alright partner stretching and then we'll go through some patterns,"

"Not too bad Kiku," Yao said smiling to him

"Not too bad yourself," complimented Kiku sitting down with his legs right in front of him. Yao pushed Kiku so that he tried to touch his toes. Kiku could but he still barely reached.

'Not very flexible," said Yao disappointed

"Thanks," Kiku said "Making sure but patterns are a series of moves that each belt has to know to be prompted,"

"Something like that," Yao began to explain "So we have white belt which you are right now, then white-yellow, then yellow, then yellow-green, then green, green-blue, blue, blue-brown, brown-black and then black belt, but then you're only a junior black belt after a few years you can be ready to become a higher ranked black belt,"

"What's with the middle coloured belts?" Kiku asked

"They are just basically half of your next belt, they're the in between mark you'll get used to it," Yao assured.

The first pattern was simply just a few punched and blocks in a series. Yao was becoming nicer but during the next round of sparring with everyone else sparring they were meaner. When Marlin dismissed the class, Yao was helping her take down the flag and he came back to give Kiku his training card. "Bring that every day to be signed as proof you came to class," Yao said and left without saying good bye.

Kiku walked home. As he knocked Alfred opened the door. "Hey dude how was it?" he asked

Arthur was lying on the couch covered with a plaid blanket watching tv.

"Remember that man who ran into Arthur?" asked Kiku

"Yes?" asked Alfred and Arthur together.

"Well he's a black belt at martial arts," Kiku said annoyed

Arthur and Alfred looked at each other and smiled "Why worry? If he pissed you off, just punch him!" Alfred said as though it were by far the most obvious thing ever.

Kiku left them and had a shower. He listened to them talking when he lay down to read that book he was generally too scared to open in case he's slice himself in half.

He listened closely with the book open but no attention of the words printed on the book. "Poor Kiku, he doesn't know what love is," said Arthur humbly and laughing

"He's too cute! I bet someone likes him,"

"Could it be?" Arthur asked and Alfred laughed "Too cute," Arthur agreed.

Kiku crossed his arms. He wasn't cute! How dare people say that? He tried to supress the thought of Yao which slowly seeped into his mind as he read his book.

* * *

**I know it seems sterotypical, how all Asians are good at martial arts but it's not that! I do Tae Kwon Do and am alway inspired wheneever I clash with someone, so please don't take offense! It's all just naturally in my head because I can be awesome at Martial arts too!**

**Tell me what you think...da?...da!**


	6. Boxes & Jobs

A butterfly rested on Kiku's knee as he sat on the grass beside a waterfall. It was so peaceful. Closing his eyes he rested on his elbow and the butterfly flew away at the sudden movement. Kiku looked at the sky it was so sunny and the surprise was the serenity he felt. Sitting back on his knees he slid off his shirt and his pants. He walked into the water by the waterfall.

The water touched his skin lightly. The water was warm surprisingly. Kiku didn't think about how it was possible. He just swam in the water. He wondered where he was. He never considered that. He heard light giggles and he turned around and saw Yao. He looked much different wearing a traditional red kimono from Japan and two pigtails and red flowers in his hair.

"What are you doing?" he asked gently kneeling by the water and splashing Kiku in the face.

Kiku held up his hands and smiled as Yao did that.

"Hello Yao, I'm just here, I guess," he told him

Yao was looking at the water and then looked at Kiku "Can I join?" he asked taking the flowers out of his hair.

Kiku shrugged "It's not mine, I guess you can," Kiku said looking away from Yao

He watched from the corner of his eye as he held the pins in his mouth taking his hair down. Yao looked at Kiku who now turned to face him and smiled. "You peeked," he told him taking off one sleeve.

Kiku looked away again blushing. He wasn't a pervert! He assured himself. He felt someone gently tap his heels with their foot . Kiku turned and he saw Yao beside him.

"That was fast!" Kiku exclaimed

Yao smiled at him and said "I wanted to see you again,"

"Why were you wearing a kimono?" asked Kiku

Yao was swimming around Kiku and said "Is it wrong to want to be beautiful?"

"I guess not," Kiku asked unsurely

Holding onto his shoulder Yao said "Why don't you try on my kimono?"

As Yao pushed Kiku underwater Kiku lost himself.

He woke up again. He wasn't by the waterfall but in his room. The alarm was ticking and Kiku looked at Arthur who was already up. "You woke up early,"

"I was helping Alfred look for another job,"

"Any luck?" Kiku asked interested throwing the covers off his legs.

"Sadly no," Arthur shook his head "But at ten we have an appointment with the boss of a technical engineer, believe it or not but Alfred is good at fixing,"

Kiku looked at Arthur and asked "Could he fix you?"

Arthur looked at him shocked "What?" he asked

"Tell him," Kiku urged

"Tell him what?" Arthur demanded

"That you like him," Kiku said plainly "It's not that hard!"

"It's not simple Kiku!" demanded Arthur annoyed

"How will you know if he likes you back?" he asked leaving into the bathroom leaving Arthur in a cliff hanger.

When he came out of the bathroom into the lounge room there were still cupcakes on the table. Arthur urged Kiku to have one. Kiku looked at Alfred who smiled and laughed silently to himself. Kiku took one cupcake and smiled at Arthur best he could; pretending to like the cupcake.

"We're leaving you often Kiku, don't you want to come?" asked Alfred as Arthur took a seat beside him and their elbows clashed making them jump.

"Ow bloody hell!" said Arthur

"What the actual hell?" Alfred asked "Watch out dude!" he said annoyed.

Kiku took this as an excuse to ask "So, did you two have any weird dreams last night?"

Alfred and Arthur both looked at Kiku with a sneaky smile "Why?" asked Alfred

"I wanted to make conversation," he said "Have you ever dreamed of Arthur?" he asked

Arthur looked at Alfred immediately and Alfred shot Kiku a glare and then looked at Arthur. He looked back at Kiku and then at Arthur one more time thinking of what to say. He sighed and sat properly on the couch and looked at the coffee table. "Might've been a few, nothing really happened in the dream though,"

"Can you remember what happened?" Arthur asked looking at Alfred with curios and shiny eyes.

"No, all I can remember was that it was in California,"

Arthur slumped beside Alfred. Then there was a silence which stretched out even longer. Kiku looked out the window from where he was sitting. He looked over the buildings and thought about his dream. The most surprising thing was that Yao was there. Stupid, annoying, bossy Yao! Why on earth would he be in his dream? Watching the time pass over the clock face Kiku was up and surfing the web. Maybe a dream teller?

"We're off Kiku," Alfred told him pulling on a light jacket.

"Yeah," mumbled Kiku not looking up from the screen

"He's too mesmerised, let's go," Arthur said to Alfred shaking his head smiling.

Alfred locked the door. Kiku looked up at the door and pulled a face behind them. He was glad they didn't see that. Kiku leaned on his elbow with his head on his palm. He heard a loud thump and someone swear. He heard a box being dragged about and opened the door. It was Yao. Again.

Yao looked at Kiku annoyed and said "What?"

"Just wanted to see what was going on," Kiku told him

Yao began flailing with his keys. He stood on the base of the stairs to the seventeenth room. "Do you live there?" Kiku asked

"No, I'm about to move here," he told Kiku who nodded "Do you live there?" he asked flicking his head towards Kiku

"For the time being yeah," he told him nodding and Yao scoffed.

Kiku watched Yao biting his lower lip. Yao struggled on with his keys then he found the key but he looked at Kiku as though he were expecting something.

"So," said Kiku "Have any dreams last night?"

"Yeah, you were there!" Yao said smiling

"I was?" Kiku asked he felt his pulse increase suddenly and he twitched his hand slightly

"Yeah," Yao said enthusiastically "You died," he said bluntly again looking dull and annoyed as he walked up the plight of stairs and opened the door. He came back down and Kiku said "That was completely un-necessary!"

After that his heart rate returned to normal and he was staring at Yao with dissatisfaction.

Yao picked up the box which seemed to be very heavy and was a couple of inches just shorter than him. "I'm sorry; it was my sub-conscience telling me I don't want you around,"

Kiku watched Yao struggling with the box and then jumped in front of the box on the other side "What are you doing?" shouted Yao.

"I want to help you," Kiku said firmly.

Yao only grunted by didn't say anything as Kiku helped him carry the box up the stairs. As Kiku stepped inside he saw there were lots of other boxes littered around the room. He and Yao carried the box into the corner. There was a table with books littered all over it.

Kiku looked at the covers slightly and noticed they were all science and maths texts books. Kiku looked at Yao who was looking at all the other boxes. "What is this?" Kiku asked Yao and he looked at the textbooks

"Well I'm still in university this is only temporary place until I can get a degree to move to California,"

Alfred mentioned California earlier today and Kiku casually asked "So, what are you studying?"

"Chemical engineer," said Yao flicking through the books and said "Can you help me bring up my other boxes?"

When they were done Kiku sat on the couch beside Yao. Both were exhausted from climbing up the stairs constantly with a box. Kiku looked up as Yao gave him a drink. He looked down at the floor and said "Um, Kiku…well, like…Thanks…I think?" he said to him

"I'm glad I could help," Kiku said nodding and looking the same direction as Yao.

"Yeah, well," Yao mumbled

Kiku laughed and stood up. He put the glass on Yao's table. "Good luck, I was uni too you know,"

"You were?"

"Yep, I went for video game designer,"

"Not really challenge at all," Yao laughed

"Excuse me?"

"Video game designing is much simpler than chemical engineering! You need very little maths and more art so it's actually really stupid career!"  
"Yet I noticed your play station 3!" Kiku pointed to the PlayStation. Nothing was out of its box aside from the PlayStation and the TV.

Yao got angry "Whatever! Thank you! Go away!" he pushed Kiku out and closed the door in his face.

Kiku sighed. Yao was constantly getting into a mood swing. One moment he was nice then he'd be so angry. Kiku didn't understand the logic that Yao was expressing through the mood swings but set it aside as he walked back home.

* * *

**Well there you go...another chaper...yay? **

**Hope you all really do enjoy it, I'm sorry if I make it so lame by not showing much UsUK but the main characters are China and Japan, keep that in mind and UsUK fans! Well the next chaper will be up soon...so like...yay!**


	7. Signs I love you

This time Kiku was walking along a path in a town with a sunset lingering over the city. Kiku was watching the sunset as he walked along a brick wall. He walked along the wall putting one hand in his pocket and the other hand along the brick wall.

He began to hum a song and he looked back at the sunset as the orange sun slowly was devoured by the ocean. He leaned on the wall and watched for a while. Then he turned his head to his right. Sitting on the wall eating an Ice-cream was Yao.

Yao looked at Kiku and smiled. He looked back at the sun set and said "What a lovely colour? Huh?"

Kiku looked at the sun and agreed "Indeed you could just watch it set forever,"

Yao leaned over handing Kiku a mobile phone. "Take a photo for me would you please Kiku?" he asked.

"Why not do it yourself?" he asked holding up the phone to the sunset and taking a photo

Yao shrugged "I'm not sure, I guess I just want you to for me,"

Kiku stopped and looked at Yao handing him back his phone. Kiku jumped hanging on the wall. He pushed up and turned. He sat beside Yao watching the sunset.

Yao looked at Kiku and held his ice-cream in front of him "Want a lick?" he asked

"No thanks," Kiku said honourably as Yao moved his hand away from him.

"Kiku," he said "What's love?"

Yao looked at Kiku with his hair blowing around his face. Kiku widened his eyes. He sighed. He didn't know how to answer the question. He didn't want to bring example of how Alfred and Arthur felt for each other and he didn't want to mention Kaoru's feelings for Im Yong. Most of all he didn't want to say how love made you crazy like Natalia.

"What is love? Kiku?" asked Yao again

"It's a feeling, as far as I heard," he told Yao

"I know that, what does it feel like?" he asked

Kiku considered all the options he could say "Well Yao, I guess it's different for everyone, you just need to know how to express it," he gently tapped him and smiled.

Yao watched him with gentle eyes. "I see…" he said.

He jumped off the wall "Thank you," as Yao walked away the sun set faster and then it was dark.

Kiku opened his eyes exposed to more darkness. He groaned gently and looked at the clock. It was three in the morning. Well done sub-conscience, well done. Kiku thought annoyed. He couldn't sleep anymore but he heard Arthur's gentle breathing. The light was on under the door though. Kiku got up and followed the light gently slipping out of the room.

He heard a closing sound and then looked into Alfred's piercing eyes. "Damn Kiku, it's you," he sighed with relief opening the laptop again.

"What are you doing?" Kiku asked leaning over the couch looking over Alfred's shoulder.

"Houses and a job,"

"Didn't the interview go good?"

"No, it went great, I just don't want to stop looking just in case, Arthur is so sweet, he gives up so much of his time for me, so I just wanted to get back ups,"

Kiku didn't know what to say. How could one emotion be so strong? Why did Kiku dream of Yao? Alfred looked at Kiku pulled his sleeve and showed him a fancy restaurant, "I want to take Arthur there,"

Kiku looked at the red carpet and the golden frames. It looked fancy and very expensive. Kiku smiled "Cute," he told Alfred

"So why are you awake?" Alfred asked

Kiku considered telling him about Yao and the last two dreams he had with Yao in it. He refrained from it. "Well I had a weird dream that was creepy so I woke up and can't go back to sleep," he shrugged and Alfred looked at him

"That's another dream," said Alfred holding up his index and middle finger

"Well done, you can count," said Kiku walking to the kitchen and making a coffee.

"Thanks," Alfred said

Kiku held up an assuring hand. He leaned on the kitchen counter listening to the gentle taps on the key-board. Alfred seemed not to be paying close attention to anything else around him. He watched the screen as though it were the most important thing in the planet.

Kiku watched him and then snapped on the TV.

"Okay," said Kiku happily "Let's go into the city!" he said happily leading Arthur and Alfred

"What do you want to do in Washington?" asked Alfred excited

"I don't know," Kiku said "How about that museum you told me about?"

"Alright!" cheered Alfred "I'm game!"  
"Alright chaps, let's go before you break down a door,"

As they stepped outside Kiku looked at the seventeenth floor. He watched it while he remembered his dream. Then there was a flash.

Yao was standing at the top of the stairs and there were bells heard all through the memory. There was an orange light burning into his face making him look handsome. Kiku blushed and looked up at Yao. Yao smiled and walked away. Before Kiku could call him back; Alfred held Kiku's shoulder and Kiku was back in the apartment.

"Sorry, I was thinking," he said shaking his head "Let's go!" he announced

Arthur and Alfred looked at each other as Kiku walked down the stairs. They followed him and got into Alfred's car. He drove around to the museum. It was meant to be the biggest in the world. "What do you want to see first?" Alfred asked them both

"I vote for the British American independency war," Arthur said looking casually at Alfred who looked back at him and said "No, I vote for whatever Kiku says,"

Arthur rolled his eyes and Kiku thought "Well I guess the Egyptian artefacts are pretty kick ass," he said

"So it is!" Alfred agreed pulling up and getting out.

Arthur and Alfred quickly told Kiku they'd meet him two hours later near the entrance. They left Kiku alone. He sighed. Always! He thought annoyed.

He walked around the museum finding the Chinese historical section. Who was there? Out of every person in the world, it had to be Yao!

As Yao turned he saw Kiku as well. Both locked eyes. Kiku waved with an awkward smile and Yao looked away pouting his lips. He looked back at Kiku and then away. He turned towards him and said "Sorry for shutting you out like that yesterday," he said

Kiku looked at Yao's eyes. Just like in his dream. Soft and brown. He shook his head and said "It is alright!"

Yao looked at Kiku and said "Yeah…well okay,"

They both stood in the room and looked at the ceiling as long as they avoided eye contact.

Yao coughed and Kiku looked at him "I'll see you at martial arts, rookie," he smiled and walked away as he did Kiku heard the same bells as he did in the apartment.

Kiku watched him leave and blinked. He felt his pulse increase as he looked at Yao move away from him. He sighed and walked through the rest of the museum.

Arthur and Alfred were late. They held up an ice cream as an apology. Kiku looked at the ice-cream. Same ice cream as Yao had in his heard last night. Kiku considered everything that happened. Meeting Yao, the dreams and the ice-cream. Kiku ran out and Arthur and Alfred followed him outside. As he thought the sun set was the same as in his dreams. Kiku looked at the ice cream and then Arthur and Alfred who ran up to him.

"Are you alright chap?" he asked

Kiku shook his head and said "I think I might be in love," he admitted dumbfound looking at the ice-cream in his hands.


	8. All nighters

Arthur and Alfred said nothing to Kiku after he admitted he was in love. They sat in the car in silence. "What was," said Arthur but was cut off by Kiku

"Enough,"

"Who was it?" asked Alfred

"Not telling," Kiku said determined

Alfred and Arthur looked at each other and laughed at Kiku. Kiku was now angry he had admitted it so loudly. He should've kept quiet and thought about it a little bit more. How could he even like Yao? Yao was a moody guy and he was mean too! Kiku thought and he looked back into his dreams. Yao looked so good in a kimono and flowers in his hair. He asked him to take photos for him and he asked him the same question…what is love?

If love was the feeling that Kiku was feeling now, which was confusion; he didn't like it. Kiku held onto the seat. He thought about Yao's smile and the way he sparred at martial arts. When he did his heart was relaxed. That was the feeling he liked.

Alfred clicked his fingers in front of Kiku who shook awake "What?" he asked

"Get out Kiku, we're home,"

Kiku didn't argue as he walked out and trudged up the stairs. All the plights of stairs leading to the one that was number seventeen. Yao's room. Kiku wanted to see him but he didn't want Yao to know.

Kiku dashed into his room. What was he to do? It was now night and the city looked quiet. Kiku leaned over the wooden frames looking outside the windows to get a better view. Arthur came into the room and saw Kiku drag his head back and hit his head on the glass accidently.

"Ow!" Kiku shouted cursing

"Kiku…who do you like?" Arthur asked casually

Kiku was quiet. He wanted to tell but he didn't want to.

"Is it that man who is in your martial arts class?" he asked

Kiku looked at him surprised "How did you know?" he asked bewildered and unable to think straight. The door shot open and Alfred shouted "I told you Arthur!"

"I can't believe you were right," Arthur agreed bluntly and then gave Kiku an odd smile.

Kiku looked away from them. He was so embarrassed!

"You should tell him," cooed Alfred the same way Kiku did to him and Arthur

He shot them a look and said "I don't even know him properly! It's just a crush!" Kiku shouted and he left the room. He stormed outside.

"Hi," said someone

Kiku turned and saw Yao at his doorstep and he smiled "Hi Yao,"

"You seem angry," he told him "Do you want some coffee?"

Kiku felt happy but he was so cautious. Would Yao kick him out again. "Sure," he agreed forgetting yesterday

Yao and Kiku walked into Yao's apartment. Yao seemed to do some serious decorating. There was a TV with photos around the shelves. Chinese paintings on the walls and the couch was moved perfectly against the wall in front of the TV. The kitchen and lounge room were connected just like Alfred's room but Yao made them both have a different atmosphere.

"Are you alright?" Yao asked and Kiku turned to face him

"You've done a lot or re-decorating!" he said surprised

"Well yeah!" Yao agreed "That mess yesterday was just a mess! This is my real home," he said happily.

Yao told Kiku to leave his shoes by the door and turn on the TV. Yao disappeared into the kitchen and Kiku watched the TV but didn't pay attention. Rather he thought about Yao and his house. He was so happy Yao had invited him in now. He was happy that he could spend more time with him.

Kiku and Yao both now had a steaming coffee in front of them. Yao had a hair tie in his mouth as he re-tied his pony tail. "So, how was your day?" he asked casually

"Well you saw I was at the museum," he told Yao

"Yeah!" Yao said enthusiastically "What did you see at the museum?" Yao asked Kiku as though he were a little child.

This time Kiku didn't seem to mind. He laughed at Yao's joke and said "Well there were dinosaurs and planes, submarines,"

"Submarines were used in world war one, surprisingly, you would never expect them to have such ideas in such a bad time,"

"What do you mean bad?" asked Kiku "They helped them get from one place to another without being detected and they also were used as weapons,"

"If you intend to make something for humans to live in; make it at least liveable for a dog first!" Yao said disgusted of his memory of the submarines.

"I see your point," Kiku sighed "Why aren't you a doctor if you care for the well-being of humans?"

"I'd rather be a veterinarian because I love children,"

Kiku looked at Kiku with surprise "Did you just call children animals?"

Yao laughed and Kiku laughed too.

Kiku looked at the PlayStation "What games do you have?" he asked turning his head to the PlayStation.

"I'm glad you asked," Yao said cheekily he took out a card-board box of games "Did you go in the development of any of these?" he asked spreading out games

"Ha yep, Final Fantasy, worked with Square Enix for four years, I know every weapon and ability,"

"Are you working?" Yao asked

"Currently no, I can ask them to transfer me to somewhere in America if I want," Kiku told Yao "What year are you in uni?"

"My second last year!" Yao said happily

"So you won't be around here for much longer,"

"Just one in half years," said Yao throwing Kiku a game controller "Let's see how good you are at racing games,"

"You're on!" Kiku demanded

**~Time Skip~**

Kiku woke up in Yao's apartment. The TV was still on and Yao was sleeping on the floor. They both stayed up late playing video games and it was almost eleven during the day. What if Yao missed a lecture!

Kiku got up and woke up Yao. "Kiku?" he asked

"Hey were you meant to have a lecture today?" he asked

"Yeah at eleven thirty," Yao nodded dreamily

"Then hurry! You only have forty five minutes!" Kiku told him and Yao was up and pacing around looking for his books.

"Hey thanks for coming," Yao told Kiku

"We should do it again sometime," said Kiku and Yao stopped and made eye contact with him smiling.

"We should," he nodded "See you at martial arts,"

Kiku waved and left. He knocked on the door and Alfred answered looking as pale as a ghost "Kiku!" he dragged him inside and Arthur snapped his phone shut.

"Where were you!" they both scolded

Kiku didn't want to tell them that he was with Yao so he had to make up a story. "Well, I was annoyed with you two so I left," So far it was believe able "So then…I…hung out at the park I fell asleep there,"

"You fell asleep in the park?" Arthur asked not at all believing him

"No," Kiku sighed and sat on the couch

"I was with Yao we were playing video games and I fell asleep at his place,"

"You know where he lives?" Alfred asked shocked forgetting about his disappearance

"Yeah he lives in the number seventeenth floor,"

Alfred and Arthur looked at the door. Considering to go talk to Yao but didn't instead they would tease Kiku.

"Well our little Kiku, Love has made you crazy, what did you two do all night long?" asked Alfred

Kiku cringed "Aw that just sounds dirty!" he said shaking his head "We played video games, of course I was better,"

Arthur and Alfred nodded "Sounds like you had fun," he smiled and looked back at Arthur who held his head on his hand suppressing a laugh.

"Changing subjects," said Alfred

"THANK YOU!" shouted Kiku

Alfred looked at him and then said "Arthur I got the job!"

Arthur snapped his head up and smiled "Really?"

"Yes!" Alfred showed him the printed papers.

Arthur stood up and hugged Alfred "I'm so proud of you!"  
Alfred was surprised but he hugged him back. "Congratulations!" Kiku clapped

Then Arthur pulled himself away from Alfred. He coughed gently and said "Excuse that," he blushed as Alfred put his arm around him

"Thanks British dude," Alfred

Arthur smiled and looked as though he was touched by an angel!

* * *

**Square Enix is my absolute favourite video game designing company! They made Final Fntasy and Kingdom Hearts the graphics are so good and at one point I cosplayed Riku! ^_^**

**So I made Kiku work there 'cause I'm le author! :D**


	9. Sleeping

Kiku wiped the sweat off his face. Marlin was smiling after a successful day of training. "Great job, I'll see you all on Thursday."

Yao was taking down the flag off the wall and Kiku walked up to him. "Yao," he said smiling

"Kiku!" he said "You really were good, just a sad amount of flexibility," he took the flag down and folded it in half. Folding it into a neat pile and giving it to Marlin. "Kiku you do so well even against Yao, I hope you know your pattern," she said

"Yeah, I know my pattern," Kiku assured her

"You and Yao get along so well, did you know each other before?"

"We're actually neighbours instructor," said Yao

"Oh great! Then you can help Kiku,"

"With what?" Yao asked amused "He's perfect enough as it is,"

Kiku looked at Yao with surprise. He said he was perfect. What was that feeling he felt? Self-worth or was it love?

Marlin laughed "Make sure his hips are parallel when he kicks or else he won't have the proper technique,"

"Yes instructor," said Yao as he took his bag off the floor and bowed to Marlin one last time before leaving with Kiku.

"Well how was your lecture?" asked Kiku

"Boring, I mean I know everything already! Can't I just take a nap?" he asked yawning and looking at the sky then at Kiku "What'd you do all day princess?"

"My friend got a job so me and Arthur are planning a celebration, you're welcome to come Yao," Kiku was aware that Alfred and Arthur would want to meet Yao would pester him until he did initiate a proper meeting between them. This just seemed like a good idea.

Yao smiled and let down his hair again re-tying it and Kiku couldn't help but stare as Yao's hair flipped around his face and the lock flipped back as he looked at Kiku with surprise "Are you okay?" he laughed

"I'm just stunned about your hair," he told him

"Jealous that it's so pretty?" he asked and twirled his hair on his finger

Kiku scoffed at Yao. He looked at his hair. He wanted to pull it and play with it but he dared not. He physically restrained himself from touching Yao. No matter how much he wanted to he knew that that was not appropriate at the time.

"You know how Marlin was talking about your kicks?" Yao asked

"What about my kicks?"

"Your hips they have to be parallel to the way you're kicking, momentum is the key to breaking two boards at black belt grading,"

"Please teach me," Kiku laughed but Yao looked series as he said "I will,"

Kiku stopped and looked at him. "Are you being honest?"

Yao nodded "Come on, to the park!"

Yao held onto Kiku's hand as he dragged him through the night streets. The night was cold but the touch of Yao's hand made the entire atmosphere around him warm and light. There was a half moon and as Yao ran with Kiku to the park outside of the apartment, Yao's face was illuminated by the faint glow of the pale moon.

"Okay," Yao got on his knees "Kick me in the chest,"

"Are you sure?" Kiku asked unsure

"I can catch a kick!" Yao rolled his eyes at Kiku

"Okay," Kiku said unsurely as he kicked him Yao held his foot.

Yao held his leg higher and stood up. "Okay that's fine, but your hips," Yao grabbed Kiku's belt and tugged it to face parallel to the way he was kicking. "There," Yao let go of Kiku's ankle but told him to balance out.

Yao watched Kiku and again he corrected his back. "See that's how you kick, okay relax,"

Kiku put his leg down and watched Yao as he kicked and held the balance, "See, as awesome as me," he told Kiku.

Kiku smiled and again he tried to kick. Yao held his ankle again and he grabbed his belt forcing him to face parallel. "When will you learn young grasshopper?"

"I'm sorry!" Kiku sighed

"Oh your just tierd aren't you," Yao sighed "Never mind let's go home before you sleep on me,"

"I wouldn't mind sleeping on you," Kiku said that bluntly and unemotionally as he did Yao looked as though he had been punched in the face.

"What did you say?" he asked

Kiku slapped his forehead. This was the first time something so embarrassing had happened! He always thinks about what he says! Why was it always different when he was with Yao? Kiku began to stutter "I'm so sorry! I have no idea what I just said!" Kiku apologised holding his forehead

Yao was now trying not to laugh at him "Oh Kiku, you and your vocabulary!" he smiled "Apparently when I sleep I kick like crazy, so you don't want to be near me!" he assured Kiku putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on," Yao shook his head and continued to laugh at Kiku gently. Kiku still couldn't believe what he said. "Don't worry, I'll see you after I come back from uni, honestly, sleep on me! Gosh Kiku!" Yao continued to laugh as Kiku opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Arthur and Alfred were both in the kitchen arguing over where they were going and as soon as they saw Kiku they looked at him in surprise. They backed away from each other not noticing how closer they had moved into each other. Alfred held Arthur's gaze and he walked up to Kiku.

"Are you alright chap?" Arthur asked leaning over the kitchen bench

"No!" Kiku said smacking his forehead repeatedly

Alfred held his hand "No need to invest in self-harm bro! It's all good!" Alfred patted his shoulder and said "Do you want to tell your big brother Alfred what happened with your boyfriend?"

Arthur laughed at the pathetic joke and how Kiku squirmed as Alfred asked him.

"He's not my boyfriend!" he ranted

"I bet you wish he was," Alfred said moving Kiku onto the couch.

"What gave that away?" Arthur asked "But Kiku what did happen?"

Kiku sighed and began to re-tell his story "I was with Yao in the park-"

"Ohh, how romantic!" Alfred teased and interrupted

"Quite indeed," Agreed Arthur both laughed at Kiku "Please continue," Arthur coughed after he calmed down and evaluated Kiku's angry face.

"Well anyway, we were practicing kicks and I was pretty bad so Yao suggested I was just tierd and I that I should go home before I fell asleep on him, I said to him 'I wouldn't mind sleeping on you,' I'm such a retard!"

"Oh what did he say?" asked Alfred

"Yao said that I wouldn't want to do that because he kicks like crazy when he sleeps,"

Arthur came behind Kiku and asked "How did he say it? Was it in a seductive way?" he said quietly to Kiku

Kiku looked at Arthur with a blank face "He was trying not to die of laugher,"

"Well at least he wasn't creeped out," said Alfred getting a fizzy drink from the fried and handing it to Kiku. He sat on the table in front of Kiku. "He could have thought you were some random stalker,"

"Still, I'm so embarrassed," Kiku buried his head in his hands.

Arthur patted him on the back. "It's alright Kiku, I'm sure that everything will be over tomorrow he will probably forget, the person you like will most of the time never remember the same things you do," sighed Arthur looking at Alfred who wasn't watching Arthur at all.

"Well anyway we were thinking of going to the Italian restaurant."

"I said we go to the hamburger haven!"  
"We have to be at least fancy for once!"

"Dude I got the job I should chose!" Alfred argued.

Arthur growled at Alfred and grabbed his wrist "Why do you have to be so complicated?"

Alfred grabbed Arthur's face pulling his cheek "I'm the hero you're an acquaintance," he told him

"Ah, well stop pulling my face,"

"I don't want to!" Alfred told him

Kiku sighed "You guys calm down, if you can't resolve it me and Yao will chose for you!"  
"I actually agree with you Kiku," said Arthur still looking into Alfred's piercing blue eyes.

Kiku looked surprised at this. He hadn't expected them to agree on that note. "Yeah Kiku you and your boyfriend can plan it together,"

"Not my boyfriend," said Kiku sighing.


	10. Nicknames

Arthur was easier to talk to. Kiku knew that by now. He could say anything to Arthur and he wouldn't judge unlike Alfred. Alfred was different. He was independent and a loud mouth. Kiku was sitting at the kitchen bench with a pen in his hands and a black piece of paper in front of him. If Alfred was so outspoken though, why couldn't he tell Arthur? If Arthur was so tactical and serious, why couldn't he tell Alfred? It was obvious; they were scared.

Holding the pen closer to the paper Kiku thought of how to make them confess already! Keeping in mind it was Alfred's reward for getting the job. Arthur was applying for an American passport so he could live in America. He and Alfred left a few moments ago leaving Kiku at home…alone…AGAIN! He gets it bonding time but it's no fun being alone.

Kiku had no idea how that would work. Even if he loved Yao he wanted to go back to Japan where his home was. Even if it rains in Japan Kiku still loves it there. However much he thought of that Yao kept coming into his mind. When he held his hand yesterday and played video games with him. Yao was still mean at times during martial arts but since then Yao had become friendlier. Kiku didn't have any more dreams that Yao was in but he still saw him almost every morning.

In those mornings he saw Yao, Yao had a shoulder bag and was going to university. His hair tied up so properly and yet those bangs around his face that made him look so cute. If Yao was in chibi he'd be adorable. Kiku thought that constantly. Even better in the mornings was the pathetic arguments they had.

Kiku was collecting the mail when he heard Yao come done the stairs. "Good morning," said Kiku

Yao who looked tierd grunted a hello and looked at the floor with coffee in his hands.

"Gee what ate your bowl of sunshine thunder?" asked Kiku which was ironic since he hated thunder and loved Yao

Yao said "It appears that you are mistaking the way you got up today," Yao said

Kiku crossed his arms "Oh please share," he raised an eyebrow

"You didn't sleep on me," Yao whispered to Kiku holding his crossed arms.

Kiku began to laugh and he blushed at the same time holding his nose so Yao wouldn't see how red he would go "You idiot," Kiku said "Forget that! That was a brain break down!"

Yao turned away and said "I have coffee you don't," he said in a sleepy voice

"So what?" Kiku asked

"It means I'm better than you!" Yao demanded looking back at Kiku

"In your dreams!" Kiku argued back

"No in my dreams never find your body," Kiku approached Yao looking up at Yao who was about five centimetres taller than him

"What about that dream where I died?" Kiku asked bringing back memories

"Oh!" Yao shouted backing away and putting a hand over his eyes laughing. "You remembered that!"

"Just like you remembered what I said that one time, honestly! Only once!" Kiku

Yao stuck his tongue out at Kiku. "I'm leaving,"

"Good riddance to bad trash!" Kiku shouted

Yao looked back un-amused "Good riddance to bad trash," snapped Yao in an imitating voice shaking his head and looking at Kiku "You're dead to me, I'll see you after uni," he said walking away and Kiku laughed running up the stairs.

Yeah it was those small arguments and memories which made Kiku smile. What would he do without those memories to make him day dream every here and there? Kiku snapped back into focus. Still in the kitchen with the blank piece of paper in front of him. Right plan that outing! _Gosh we've waited long enough! _He thought.

Hamburgers or an Italian restaurant? He wasn't sure if Yao liked those sorts of food though. Maybe a seafood restaurant? No, Arthur didn't like seafood. Did it really matter what restaurant it was? On the internet Kiku looked up a restaurant which seemed good enough. Reserving a table for Saturday. He could talk to Yao later, first he would have to tell Alfred and Arthur.

"You found a restaurant?" asked Arthur

Alfred slid his keys on the kitchen table top "Great job champ!" he kept rolling the keys on the table.

"Don't do that," said Arthur picking up the keys. Alfred rolled his eyes

"So how did it go to move to America?" Kiku changed the subject

"I'm allowed to move!" Arthur said "I'm going to sell my old house probably," he thought out loud

"Well as long as you can stay Arthur I don't care," said Alfred

Arthur smiled at Alfred "Thanks he told him.

Kiku was walking in the corridor waiting for Yao. He heard Yao and he looked over the railing. Yao looked up around the curve and stopped looking up directly at Kiku "What are you doing?" he asked

"I'm waiting,"

"For what exactly?" Yao asked sarcastically

"Um Christmas," Kiku said sarcastically as well

Yao climbed up the stairs "Why spend all day waiting for me?" he asked

"I don't work I'm on holiday," said Kiku

Yao frowned "Wait you live in Japan?"

"Yeah," Kiku said though it were obvious

"Then why do martial arts again if you don't intend to stay?"

"I didn't think of that," confessed Kiku

Yao sighed "Come on then," he said unlocking his door.

Again leaving his shoes at the door Kiku and Yao sat down at the couch. "When are you leaving?" asked Yao

"I took a ticket for three months,"

Yao saluted him "Yes! You'll be here for grading you can at least become white-yellow,"

"Would you miss me Yao?" he asked

"Who else will I have lovely conversations with in the morning?" he asked

Kiku never considered how much he would miss Yao. He changed the subjects though. "Well Yao, on Saturday we're going to the restaurant out in the city to celebrate Alfred getting a job, please come with us!"  
"Won't I be interrupting?" asked Yao

"Those two are probably going to leave early and go somewhere without me, if you come I wouldn't be alone at least,"

Yao fist bumped Kiku. "Yeah, for you," he ducked out into the kitchen and came back with coffee, "There now we both have coffee,"

"My coffee's better," Kiku demanded seriously

Yao looked at him with an eyebrow raised "Um where do you get that logic from?" he asked

"Cause I know," Kiku said shaking his head and looked spacy.

Yao came closer towards him and said "Kiku, you're in no position to play games I have two controllers and one winner, lets settle this like men,"

Kiku looked at Yao out of the corner of his eyes. "What if I decline your challenge,"

"Then my coffee's better,"

"What if I win?"

"I bite your face,"

Kiku cringed "What?"

Yao laughed I'll bite your face if you win if you lose my coffee's better and if we tie I buy you lunch…then bite your face,"

"Cannibal!" shouted Kiku

"So what if I am?" asked Yao

"You are so on!" Kiku demanded

"Glad to hear that factual piece of evidence,"

"Factual piece of evidence I'm going to win!" Kiku declared taking a controller and sitting beside Yao on the floor.

"Haha, then I bite your face!"

"Right you will!" Kiku laughed

Yao groaned and rolled his head back. Kiku cheered as again he beat Yao in the racing game. "That's it I bite your face!"

He grabbed Kiku's shoulder and tried to pull him closer but Kiku dragged himself away and pushed his head away from his face. "Don't! I'm nothing but fat!"

Yao looked annoyed at Kiku "Seriously?" he asked poking his stomach which made Kiku jump and laugh

"You never know,"

Yao rolled his eyes "You dog!" he told him

This time Kiku pulled his tongue out at Yao. Yao looked as though he was strongly affected by it. "Take that back!" he demanded

Kiku laughed at him and said "I don't want to play with you anymore cause your ugly!"

Yao looked stunned as he laughed "Really?" he asked

Kiku nodded

"Well that makes the two of us," Yao said

Kiku and Yao looked at each other "Fine then," Kiku said standing up

"You're dead to me; I'll talk to you soon,"

"See you Kiki!" he shouted laughing

Great now he insults my name. Kiku thought rolling his eyes. Before he closed the door he re-opened it and said "Bye bye Wang-Wang,"

Yao watched dumbfound as Kiku walked away the champion of another pathetic insult tournament. Opening the door this time Alfred and Arthur didn't jump at him questioning him. They both lived in their own bubbles in an awkward silence. Kiku slipped into his room and tried to fall asleep the future would easily uncover with time. He assured himself.

* * *

**OMG guys! I had some seriose stupid ideas there Wang-Wang and "I bite your face!" **

**Please don't ask, I had a bit of writers block...if you really want to see something happen I beg you review or PM me! I don't know how to fill the empty pages and I can't leave it there! -_-**

**Help out please...**


	11. Golden Dress

**Yo! I came up with more! Yay!**

**I just wanted to tell you guys I skip straight to Saturday because nothing else happened that was interesting! Haha!**

* * *

Liable to death and yet you can have the strength of a lion on your side. This wasn't just anything; that was love. Liable in the arms of one they could take you down no matter how strong you were. Kiku wondered where he was. He looked at the cuffs of his fancy black tuxedo tuxedo. He was fancy dressed! What was the occasion?

Unlike all those other dreams where Kiku didn't know where he was. He was in another area, place or world he did not know and he was happy; this was different. Now Kiku had panic rising in his heart. Kiku was standing in a large crowed watching a man speak at the top of the stairs. The stairs stretched out to a castle or a palace, either way the place was grand.

Kiku was worried as he watched everyone who turned to watch a man talking in a microphone at the top of the stairs. The feeling of panic welling in his heart. Kiku began to move through the large crowed apologising to people as he squeezed past them. No one said anything only a few faint annoyed sighs and nods but that was all. Kiku reached the back where he could see everything. The place was amazing and gold in colour, still Kiku didn't feel safe, he didn't know where he was.

He patted the shoulder of a lady in front of him and asked her "Where am I?" she shook her head and didn't answer Kiku. She turned away from him.

Again Kiku tried to ask other people where he was but either didn't want to say or they were mad at Kiku because no one spoke a word to him. He was feeling as though he was missing the point her. The man who was talking stopped and then everyone clapped.

Kiku looked a bit at the crowed and saw Yao. Immediately pain and anxiety was removed from Kiku's heart. There was something weird. Yao was wearing a long golden ball gown. Before Kiku could run after Yao up the piles of stairs ahead six guards came up to Kiku and two grabbed his arms. Kiku watched as Yao left through the doors and he looked at the guards

"Where am I?" he asked

"The castle of the duke," said a guard "Only if you talk you cannot dance,"

That was why everyone was so quiet and refused to talk. Kiku considered using force and getting the guards away from him so he could run after Yao. Sadly there were six guards who looked like absolute body-builders and no matter how good Kiku was at martial arts his biceps were already very sore by being held too tight.

They dragged Kiku up the stairs and through the doors. They threw him onto the ground and Kiku looked up through a golden archway. There were people inside dancing and an orchestra playing beside a big window that showed the night sky. Kiku walked towards the archway. He wanted to find Yao. He could though there was a barrier in between the dancing and Kiku.

Kiku put a hand on the barrier and watched as everyone danced. Even with the swirl of colours of the pretty dresses was a sight to behold no one who danced smiled. They all looked like puppets dancing not of freewill but by force.

Kiku began to watching for the signs of the golden dress that Yao wore there was nothing. He turned away and the guards watched him closely as he sat on the cold wall. He didn't know what to do. He was so frozen inside. Just for talking he couldn't dance. No one smiled, that was sad.

Suddenly the music stopped and people clapped. Kiku watched as people left the dancing area. Kiku saw the hint of the golden dress. He stood up and tierd to go through the circle which was built up around Yao.

"What are you doing?" a guard asked dragging him back

"Yao!" shouted Kiku "I want to see him!"  
"You can't so shut up!" Cursed a guard

"You can never ever be with him," as the next guard said this Kiku felt heavy in the heart.

* * *

Kiku woke up sweating. What was the time? Crap crap crap! Kiku shouted in his head. He had to get up now! He couldn't wait today was Saturday. Finally the day where Kiku and Yao would be out together! Okay Alfred and Arthur would be there but Kiku would have put his house in Japan on the line that they would leave him and Yao halfway through the event.

Kiku rushed outside sliding along the floor and tripping just in front of Arthur. "You alright chap?" he asked and helped Kiku stand up.

"Yes as far as I know,"

"I heard you sleep talking last night," Arthur informed Kiku and Alfred looked back at them both as well, clearly interested in Kiku's dreams.

Kiku wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not, depending on his dream where he had said very little, there must've been a mental connection with his lips "What was I saying?" he asked half heartedly

"You were whispering Wang-Wang a few times and mentioned gold and not being able to dance…do you want to explain?"

Nicknames are a way to insult or cherish a person. Wang-Wang wasn't an insult to Yao. It was just his last name said twice and let's face it it's so cute! Kiku didn't understand his magical dream. He was confused by it. Why couldn't he talk to Wang-Wang? Wang-Wang was his angel, and if anything he was his happiness. Kiku hated to admit that he was in love.

But when he saw Yao smile and his brown eyes and the touch of his hand and his front forward nature…Kiku was captivated. He knew Yao didn't think the same and he didn't want to admit it to him at all. Kiku was too shy. He was in a secret love.

When Kiku said nothing Alfred asked "Who's Wang-Wang?"

"Yao," mumbled Kiku and Arthur and Alfred exchanged glances

Kiku told them about his dream and they watched him interested as he explained Yao wearing a golden dress. "So he was wearing a dress?" asked Arthur

"The dress isn't the point!" said Kiku flailing his arms "What do you think it meant?" asked Kiku. Alfred and Arthur considered "Tell him!" they said together.

Kiku shock his head. He can't do that. His angel…

Kiku and Yao were at the table with Arthur and Alfred who were both clearly enjoying the wine too much. Kiku moved the bottle of the table and told the waiter no more or else they wouldn't be able to walk. Neither were drunk surprisingly but it was better not to have any more drinks. Arthur and Alfred looked at Yao every now and again laughing. They probably were thinking of the dream where Kiku told them Yao wore a golden dress.

Yao was annoyed by the giggles and the whispering "Do you want to say what's so funny?" he asked

Kiku jumped ready to get involved and defend Yao.

"Oh nothing the wine has us on a high," said Alfred sighing and nodding

"We're sorry chap, tell us more about you, Kiku seems very happy when he's with you,"

"Well I'm from China, I am a chemical engineer, and it's my second last year at uni,"

"You must be smart," Arthur said pointlessly impressed that Yao was a chemical engineer.

"Uni is really hard," stretched out Yao looking flustered "We do all these exams and I thought after school was done I could be happy, but no! At least I still do martial arts,"

"And you have Kiku to hold your sanity," acknowledged Alfred

Yao looked at Kiku and they both smiled. The video games, the nicknames and even stupider the arguments they had with each other. Yes Kiku held up Yao's sanity with the fun times they had together.

"Well you know," Arthur said standing up leaving some money other table "It was a lovely night you two me and Alfred are going to be going somewhere else,"

Alfred and Arthur shook Yao's hand "Pleasure meeting you," Yao waved as they left

He slumped beside Kiku and looked at him "How do you handle them?" he scratched his head

"Eh, they're not too bad after a while," Kiku assured 'Come on let's go for a walk along the jetty," Kiku suggested.

They both payed what was left of the bill together and outside in the dark light again Yao was highlighted by the moon. All he was missing was a halo and a pair of wings. Then he would be a true angel. Yao and Kiku both leaned over the railing looking into the ocean as a breeze picked up.

"So did you have any weird dreams lately?" asked Kiku.

He could hear the jazz music in the background. Swaying in time Kiku looked up at Yao shook his head "No, sir I barely ever dream," he tapped Kiku on the shoulder "What about you?"  
"Well last night you were in my dream,"

"Oh please tell me I didn't die," Yao asked

"No," Kiku laughed and stood up and looked Yao properly. How could he tell Yao about his dream without being weird? Key word; without. "Well there was this palace and there was a ball going on, because I was talking I wasn't allowed to dance; see if you talk you aren't allowed to dance. So I wasn't allowed to dance, you were there too but I wasn't allowed to go near you," Kiku said very flustered and quickly.

Kiku kept out the golden dress. Kiku knew very well Yao didn't need to know.

"So we didn't dance together?" he asked sadly

"No," Kiku shock his head

Yao took Kiku's hands and put his hand on his waist "Let's dance together now."

Kiku wasn't sure if Yao was serious or not. The music in the background, the lights low and he could smell Yao. He smelt sweet and like honey. Kiku closed his eyes. Maybe Yao did like him. After all he was dancing with him on a jetty outside a restaurant with the perfect time. Kiku even though he was compelled to tell Yao he didn't. He only looked at Yao who had his eyes closed and his face closer to Kiku. Yao was warm and Kiku never wanted to let go.

* * *

**There we go! I wrote more! That you to three people who gave me ideas or inspired it me, it helped A LOT! :)**


	12. Moving around

**I just wanted to say this chaper involves changing the point of veiw of some characters! That's all!**

* * *

Arthur and Alfred left the restaurant together both trying to breathe normally as they laughed. "So that's Wang-Wang," Alfred said wiping his face with the back of his hand as tears of laughter rushed down his face

"I still don't see how Kiku saw him wearing a dress, even in a dream," Arthur said calmer and less giggly than usual.

When Arthur and Alfred said they were leaving, they didn't mean they both didn't mean leave far away. In fact they could see Kiku and Yao dancing on the jetty. "Oh my gosh," Alfred mumbled in monotone.

"What is it?" asked Arthur he turned to look and he saw Yao dancing with Kiku. "I see now…" he said

Yao held kiku very close as he was holding his hand in a dance position. They could hear the music very vaitnly wish that Alfred would dance with him...Arthur looked up at Alfred who was watching Yao and Kiku somewhat sadly. He looked at them with a kind of look that made him envy the way they danced alone together. The light illuminated them as they smiled. "Are they in love?" he asked

"Well I know Kiku likes Yao but I have no clue about Yao," Arthur scartched his head

Alfred looked at Arthur and said "Have you ever been in love?" he asked

Arthur was almost stunned by the question. He knew what the answer was but he didn't want to answer it at least not yet. "I mean I could, but then I and you see Alfred…" he said

"I see what, Arthur?" Alfred asked

"Alfred I," Arthur said but bit his lip

Alfred held onto Arthur's wrist "You can tell me Arthur," Alfred's hand was warm and he was looking at Arthur with the blue eyes that made his heart fall into bliss.

Arthur had no idea how to respond now. He could say it now and get the rejection over and done with. "Alfred," before he continued Alfred kissed him. A kiss was all it took to let Arthur realise he was wrong. He was wrong all along. Arthur loved him and Alfred loved him too. How did he not realise sooner?

* * *

Yao looked up at the small him just off the jetty. He stopped dancing and looked with eyes wide open. Kiku was worried. He looked at Yao and tried to ask him what was wrong.

"Um, just take a look, will you?" he asked

Kiku turned and he saw as well from a very long way off Arthur and Alfred. It wouldn't have been weird if they weren't both kissing. Kiku looked at Yao who had a hand over his mouth trying not to laugh "I suppose that they had too much to drink?" he asked

"Actually they both liked each other for a long time, I guess they finally confessed!" Kiku sounded happy. Then he remembered that now he was an intruder to them. He knew that it would be awkward when he was seen with them but where else could he stay?

"Are you okay Kiku?" asked Yao shaking Kiku gently

Kiku sighed "I have nowhere to live now," he said

"Wha-what makes you think that?" Yao asked shocked

"It's just going to be awkward living with them while they want to get their life under the way,"

"But you can't go back to Japan yet!" Yao said sadly

"I have to know Yao,"

"No, you can stay with me!" he demanded

Kiku was shocked. Yao was actually offering to keep Kiku in his home. Kiku didn't know what to say. Surely it would be different but maybe it wouldn't be bad. He never knew. He looked at Yao's pleading brown eyes. He didn't want Kiku to leave America. Not yet anyway, but why didn't he want Kiku to leave.

"Yao, I would chose to accept your offer-" he was interrupted by Yao "Then take my offer Kiku!" he pleaded "Nothing would make me happier! We can play video games all night have pathetic arguments and we can go to martial arts class together all the time!"

Kiku was quiet he felt Yao hold onto his hand and could see his eyes glittering with hope and maybe even tears. Kiku smiled if he really like the video games so much why not just say so? "Alright Yao, I see your point," he nodded

Yao felt exhilaration go through him. He was so happy. He hugged Kiku and said "Yes! Thank you!" he was clearly overjoyed with Kiku's decision. Kiku was smiling and he held onto Yao in the hug that he was wrapped in. He was happy that Yao was so happy when he was around. The guard in the dream seemed to be the biggest liar that Kiku had ever encountered in a dream or real life. The guard had told Kiku he could never be with Yao. For some reason that seemed to be a completely lie while he was hugging Yao tight.

He loved Yao a lot; maybe he could get through it with his heart. He just had to be patient.

**~Yao's POV~**

I love Kiku but there's no way on earth I'm going to let him find out! They boy is just so cute He's like an angel! Wait why am I thinking of this? Oh gosh…but he is so cute. I left my keys on the table. Kiku had to come soon. He told me that all he bought with him to America was two suitcases. I waited impatiently for him. Hurry up…

When there was finally a knock on the door I opened it and saw Arthur instead of Kiku "Hello?" I asked trying not to seem disappointed while I was actually very, very annoyed by this doofus.

"I'm just helping Kiku," he told me giving me a red suitcase and holding another in his hand.

"Okay well follow me," I said looking at him unsure if I liked him or not.

We left the suitcases in the spare room I had cleaned out a while ago for Kiku especially. "Can you tell him to hurry up; I hate waiting,"

"Yes we've been telling Kiku that you're probably annoyed but he was dragging his heels a lot," Arthur told me

I smiled as he left and then was annoyed again. He was annoying and I wondered how Kiku wasn't intimidated by him, he was so tall. I watched him leave. What was taking Kiku so long? I wanted to hiss at something but I couldn't let that happen and then Kiku would think I was on crack. I just decided to wait for him casually. Though even with the TV on all I thought about was Kiku coming inside. When the door knocked I dashed and forced it open. There finally! The little adorable angel. He was so cute. He was awfully skinny but he was so precious. I loved his hair others would've said he had a stupid fringe but I loved his hair. It made me feel better when I saw him looking at my hair. I told him to come inside and he smiled. He was so casual it was cute.

"Well Kiku welcome to my house, I know you've been here before so I'm just going to show you your room,"

"It's not your room is it?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"You're not going to sleep on the couch are you?"

He was so sweet, but I sometimes had no idea when he got his ideas from. "Kiku don't worry, unlike Alfred's place I have two bedrooms!"

"Speaking of Alfred and Arthur, they're going to be moving from here soon,"

"Why are they going to move?" I pretended to be interested all I really care about is that Kiku stays until I can convince him not to go back to Japan. He said something about moving to a house in California so if I would ever move I would be able to see them

"You still want to go back to Japan huh?" I asked

He nodded. Sometimes I wish I could read his mind. First time we met, I was annoyed by him, being so nosy, then I saw him at martial arts and I was further annoyed by him. I was mad at him because of that as well. When he sparred me I felt how strong he was and when he helped me I could feel his compassion. It was all a big puzzle that came together. I loved him and he was my angel even if he doesn't know. I will keep him safe and all that he has to do is just be the adorable angel he is.

I showed him his bedroom. All that was in the bedroom was a comfy bed with freshly washed sheets, and a closet where he could dump all his clothes. He looked pleased with the room and then he looked at me and said "Xeixei,"

I was decently surprised, he was from Japan not China, even if the languages was similar it was not the same "I didn't know you could speak Chinese,"

"Well I never said I couldn't you presumed I couldn't." he smiled and I felt like tackling him and telling him how adorable he was. I didn't. I smiled and patted his head touching the short cute hair that I loved. I pulled his fringe and straightened it on his forehead. H looked at me weirdly. I stopped. "I'm sorry," I smiled and he laughed

Never stop smiling angel…


	13. My Immortal

Yao was sitting at his desk. He was casually studying as he always did. There was a test coming up soon and he knew very well that he had to do well in it. He flicked his hair behind his head. It was distracting him so much. He bit his lip as he scratched the pencil on the paper. As he was drawing the formula of a chemical reaction the pencil tip snapped. The graphite flew all over the paper. Yao sighed. He brushed it off and it left smudges on the paper. He was annoyed whenever this happened. He liked it when his work was neat and tidy not smudged and scrappy.

Yao didn't want to look at the smudge but he needed to work. He sighed and decided to get a glass of water. He stood up and walked to the kitchen depressed. Yes, he was depressed because of the smudge. Ever since he was little he liked things that were neat and tidy. It annoyed him if someone didn't follow rules and that was why he liked martial arts. That was one place rules were followed very closely!

Yao tipped some water into a glass and as he looked up the glass slipped out of his hands and smashed on the floor. Yao was looking at Kiku who was standing next to him with angel wings. What kind of joke was this? "Kiku what are you doing?" asked Yao

Kiku smiled and held his hand out "Please dance with me again Yao,"

Yao wasn't sure he should he had to study, but this was little Kiku. The angel in his dreams. He had to dance with him at least once. Even if the wings made him look silly, he was still adorable. Yao held his hand. The scenery changed. They were gone from the apartment and instead were floating in this air above clouds. Yao couldn't see the ground and he was scared.

Kiku held onto his hands "Don't be afraid, you're safe with me," he promised Kiku.

'You're safe with me,' that ran through Yao's mind like a record player.

Yao had never in his life had been afraid to let go of anything. When he was there with Kiku he was very scared to let go. Not only because he would probably fall onto would the ground and die, but he would lose Kiku. That was worse than death itself. Kiku held his hand as they danced. Music was heard in the distance. All it was was the sound the sound of a violin, cello, piano, flute and clarinet.

Yao looked over the clouds and tried to see where the instruments were and who was playing them. Kiku refused to move though. Yao stayed with him. Yao put his hand on Kiku's shoulder and slid it under his shirt brushing Kiku's soft skin.

Yao felt Kiku's heart rate increase. He was looking in Yao's eyes with those eyes that could set the world on fire. "Are you scared?" Yao whispered to Kiku moving his hand away from him, holding his hand again.

"I could never be scared of you, you are my immortal?"

Yao was amused by this. "Immortal, do you know what that means?"

Kiku nodded "Someone who can never die,"

Yao nodded as well "I'm not immortal, no one is,"

"Nothing is impossible my angel," Kiku told Yao

Yao was shocked as he heard Kiku say angel. That was what Yao called Kiku. Did he know that Yao felt this way about him? Yao was scared of Kiku now. He let go of his hand. He felt the air around him fall as he let go. He was going to show he wasn't immortal and he could die. Everything stopped as Kiku held Yao in his arms. He held him tight and said "Don't ever do that again," he said in a threatening voice "I love you too much too lose you,"

Yao lifted his hand and touched Kiku's face. Kiku watched as Yao slowly began to cry. His tears glittered in his eyes.

* * *

Yao woke up with a few tears in the corner of his eyes. He sat up and wiped the tears away. He didn't mind if Kiku didn't really like him. After all it was sweet little Kiku.

Yao was up at seven thirty. He told Kiku that his fist lecture would be at eight thirty. He opened the door and he could smell coffee. Was Kiku up already? Yao rushed to the lounge room and he saw Kiku sitting on the couch. Yao looked at Kiku. He was wearing a white singlet and blue shorts. Basically his pyjamas. He was so cute.

Yao sat beside him gently. Kiku looked up at Yao and said "I woke up at six just to wait for you and make you coffee."

"Why?" asked Yao he was confused if he could sleep he should've taken the sleep not woken up just to wait for Yao

"I wanted to," Kiku said smiling

Yao felt himself go red. After his dream where Kiku was his angel this was the same. Yao felt as though Kiku was telling him not to let go of him. If he did he would be safe. The only part that bothered him was why Kiku told him in his dream that he was immortal. Kiku could die but another thing bothered him 'Nothing was impossible,'? There are something's which can never happen…like Kiku liking Yao back.

Yao smiled even through this and said "Kiku, you don't have too,"

"But I want to Yao, I told you, I'm happy if you're happy,"

"Don't think like that!" Yao said playfully hitting Kiku's head and Kiku blinked in surprise. "You can have your own emotions,"

"I know I can but you know that I want to be there for you,"

"Well I'm angry right now,"

"Why?" Kiku asked

"Because a certain boy is being an idiot right now," said Yao hitting Kiku again gently but this time Kiku caught his hand. They both wrestled and Yao tried to slip his hand back from Kiku but Kiku held on tight with one arm and pushed him away with another.

Kiku fell on his back and Yao sat on him still trying to free his wrist. He smiled but he was thinking of a devious plan to make Kiku let go. Yao stopped he was going to drag Kiku on the floor but Kiku pulled his hand and Yao's face was only centimetres away from Kiku's. Kiku was smiling and there was a faint pink colour around his cheeks.

Yao had his wrist held tight by Kiku and his other hand was straight beside him. He was very embarrassed and didn't know how to handle the situation he was in. "Gosh Kiku! I don't have time for this!"

Kiku let go of his wrist and Yao basically ran away from Kiku into the bathroom. Yao looked at the mirror he was so red! He hoped that Kiku hadn't seen. He finished his coffee with Kiku. There was a silence that hung around them. "I'm sorry," Kiku said suddenly and he watched Kiku from the corner of his eye.

"Are you really? Cause you don't have too, I know it was just a joke," Yao said

"But you were so angry," Kiku said ashamed of himself.

Yao patted his shoulder and said "As long as you never let go you would've been safe,"

Kiku looked up at Yao. He clearly didn't understand what Kiku had just said as he walked away from Kiku 'I'll be home at two o'clock," he waved and Kiku still sat on the couch silently. He couldn't understand.

* * *

Yao was coming back from university. He could be seen as a liar. It was almost two fifteen. He said he'd be home at two. Kiku wouldn't mind he knew that Yao had to go to school. He picked up the mail. He was quiet surprised he thought Kiku would get the mail. He went up the stairs maybe Kiku was just taking a rest. It was nothing to serious. Yao wasn't angry if he had to work himself.

He unlocked the door and shouted "Kiku I'm back,"

There was no reply from the apartment. Yao checked his keys on the table. "Kiku where are you?" he shouted again

There was no answer. That's cool maybe Kiku was just at the supermarket or out. There was no reason that Kiku had to say inside and look beautiful all the time. Yao was fine. He knew that Kiku would come back. He was sure…at least he thought…


	14. Where 'ave you gone?

Yao had come home to an empty house. This would've been normal if he wasn't sharing the apartment with Kiku, his angel. He knew that Kiku had the right to be anywhere and everywhere in America, he didn't own Kiku. He just thought it was strange. Yao tried to forget. He was probably just being a trickster. Yao smiled as he opened a chemistry book. As soon as he saw the word equations he dropped his head on his book.

There was so much to do. He wished he could just dance with Kiku. Yeah not while he's not here. Unless Yao wanted to have an imaginary friend…nah, Kiku was better than a friend who's not there, but is there, but really isn't. What was Yao thinking? He sighed and looked at the piece of paper.

Yao sat by his desk work swiftly. He was an international student so he was better than the best! He laughed as he thought of that. He suddenly shock to realisation as he thought of what the time was. Peeking over the wall he looked up at the clock. It was four thirty, two hours spent studying and yet Kiku wasn't back.

Yao looked at the door hoping Kiku would run in and shout happily. He didn't. Where was he? Was he with Alfred and Arthur? Yao knew it might be rude if he interrupted over nothing, but he thought maybe he was there. Yao rushed outside leaving his door open. He knocked very quickly. Arthur opened the door and he looked at Yao who looked baffled. "Have you seen Kiku?" Yao asked holding onto his own hand squeezing tight saying short things to say when he saw Kiku.

"Kiku?" Arthur asked surprised "No, we haven't seen him since yesterday, why Yao, what happened?"

"Kiku's not at home, it's been two hours since I've come home he's not back,"

Arthur raised his eyebrow. "He's not home? Was he there in the morning?"

"Yes he was," said Yao

"I always knew he should buy a phone but no! He just can't," Arthur sounded annoyed. He followed Yao to their apartment. "What are you doing?" Yao asked

Arthur tapped the countertops "Did you check for his body?"

Yao frowned "I don't think he's dead,"

"You never know," Arthur said.

Alfred welcomed himself inside and Yao looked at him as he strode over towards him. "Nice place dude, what are you doing Arthur,"

"Kiku's missing and that idiot just said he could be dead!" Yao pointed at Arthur angry and annoyed

Arthur frowned back, "You never know! They could of dragged him away!"

Yao put his hand over Arthur's mouth "SUSH!" he shouted and both Arthur and Alfred watched the short guy get angry "Don't you dare say things like that! I only wanted to ask because it's been two hours! I just want to see him okay and if you two don't know anything, SHUSH!" he shouted again and Arthur and Alfred stared

Yao moved his hand from Arthur who didn't want to move or talk. Alfred watched Yao as he paced around trying to think of what to do "Do you want to wait for a bit longer Yao?" Alfred asked

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Maybe wait a bit more if he's not back by night fall we can call the police!"

"Forget the police, if he's not here by seven I'm going to do my own search for him!" Yao demanded pointing outside the door

* * *

Yao waited sitting on the arm of the couch. Alfred and Arthur were with him too. They wanted to know if Kiku was going to come back home or not. The second arm ticked almost like a loud drum in Yao's ear. He watched the door like a hawk. Alfred and Arthur were too afraid to move. They didn't want to suggest anything in case Yao would snap again but they couldn't do much.

As soon as it was seven Yao stood up and picked up his jacket. "That's it!" he said "I'm going to go look for him,"

"Should you call the police?"

"He has to be missing for a day before we can do anything with the police," Alfred told Arthur.

Yao walked out of the door leaving it open for Arthur and Alfred to get the message and leave. Yao was walking in the street lights. The lights were yellow more than white, that could make people crazy. He hoped Kiku wasn't crazy. Yao continued to walk through the streets. He looked in the store by the apartment. He saw a bunch of kids hanging around and smoking.

Yao approached them "You kids," he said and they all looked at him unfazed "I want to ask you something,"

"Say to us bro," Said the boy who seemed to be the leader. He was short and he was rude but Yao saw that there was no restraint to violence within him.

"Have you seen anyone suspicious?" he asked

They laughed at Yao "Who are you looking for, we know everyone in the streets,"

"Ever heard of Kiku?" They were all quiet and the looked at each other "So you lied, you don't know everyone in the streets, thanks for your time…boys," as he tried to move away all the boys surrounded him.

"You can't leave," said the short one "We haven't even seen your strength,"

As one boy attempted to punch Yao. He caught his wrist "You lack sleuth," Yao tripped the boy and he did a quick jump and landed on the floor. He wasn't in the mood to fight boys right now.

As they ran at him, Yao saw nothing better than to run away. They followed him through the streets hollering. Yao saw his opportunity as he saw a car drive by. He stopped and as the car approached and the boys watched him quickly jump on the roof. They watched him as he left on the roof of a car.

"Like a boss," Yao said to himself quietly.

He wondered where the car was going and he also should have probably gotten off as he was only trespassing. He would wait till he was at a safe speed to jump off. As the car slowed in an alley. Yao slipped off the roof but was caught by the collar. He tried to fight but there were two people holding him. They held his arms together as they tied his arms 'What is this?" Yao shouted trying to look behind his back as he fell on his knees but had a bandage tied around his eyes to stop him from seeing. Yao struggled, now how was he supposed to save Kiku if he needed help himself? He struggled. He kicked thin air trying to stand until his ankles were tied together. He gasped as he heard them laugh like children

"Got him good," he heard a hi-five

Yao growled he wished he could see who it was so he could stare them down

"Come on," said the other one "You know the way,"

The other one laughed and dragged Yao very badly. Yao still able to talk began to rant in Chinese. He swore in English. The boys held his mouth and Yao bit him.

"OW! Filthy dog!" he said

"You deserved it punk!" shouted Yao

They boy seemed angry as he put sticky tape on his mouth. "Next, "I'll hold your nose and you'll die of suffocation!"

Yao thought about how violent they were. He tried not to be scared, but he wasn't scared for himself; it was Kiku he was scared for. Now he wouldn't have hero. Yao cringed as his pony tail was pulled very hard. He felt tears in his eyes. Over his hair? Oh no, not his hair; for Kiku…


	15. Take my pride! Go on! Its fine!

Yao wasn't enjoying being dragged about so much. He felt stones cutting into his back and he felt his hair and his shoulders being dragged. His captors could've at least tried to be nice. He wasn't going to say anything the wanted after this sort of treatment! Yao decided that he wouldn't speak, whisper or utter a word. They didn't need to hear his voice. They didn't deserve to hear his voice!

All Yao wanted to do was find Kiku but no he was kidnapped. He didn't even know what his captors looked like. He hated America like never before. If he stayed in China, he wouldn't have met Kiku, he wouldn't be in love, he wouldn't be chasing him and he wouldn't be in this mess.

Yao was angry at himself for that. No way was he made at Kiku. He loved the boy like no one else in this entire planet! His angel, his sunshine, his little treasure. A one way love that there was no escape from. Yao had to do anything to escape and then he would burn the earth down if he can't find Kiku! There was no way Yao wanted to be without Kiku in this unforgiveable world. Yao stopped thinking about this. How could he get to university? He was going to miss a few days. How on earth can he get back on track after that?

He groaned in annoyance in his head, not drawing unwanted attention. His captors were lifting him up off the ground. He had no idea where they were going but he knew the outcome wouldn't be good. He wished he could see what was going on but he couldn't see anything, not even darkness. Yao's captors were talking about things that made no sense. Where they speaking another language or were they just speaking too fast or were Yao's ears blocked. He tried to listen harder to what his captors said

"Where? With the other?" asked one of the captors

"Yep, he never would've thought," the other laughed

"Get the fourth gear,"

"I know how to drive," one argued

"Oh sure you do," one said sarcastically "I can just drive better,"

"SHUSH!" one of the boys hushed the other "He might realize."

There was a silence afterwards and Yao knew they had kidnapped another person and were taking Yao there too. He was in a car or at least some kind of vehicle. Yao was uncomfortable with his hands tied behind his back lying on his side and his feet tied together in a confused knot. He wanted to rip apart. He probably could. Yao cringed in pain as the ropes cut his wrist. He pulled the ropes harder and felt the heavy ropes cutting into his wrists further.

Yao tried reaching the ropes on his feet but felt one of his captors garb his hands "Stay still damn it! We don't have time for games!" he flung Yao's hands and Yao was aggravated. He tried to get his hand back and scratch it but he couldn't do much. Again with the new rage he tried to rip the rope but it was too thick. Yao sighed and he tried to think of how to escape. He was in a huge mess not being able to move or see what he was doing. He thought about trying to talk but he knew that they would just ignore him. Yao also considered after they dragged him out again if he could kick them. That would be pointless since then no one could untie him.

Yao was in a hard situation now. He had no idea what to do or how to get away. He pondered and then he felt his captors stop driving. A gust of hair blew his hair around and he felt them dragging him on the floor again. This time the floor was smoother and it didn't hurt as much when Yao was dragged across the floor. It was surprising that Yao had stayed captive for so long. He was calm as far as most other moments but he was so angry he couldn't bear it.

They stopped dragging Yao and left him in one place. Yao again tried to free himself but he couldn't. Yao tried to move anyway possible but he couldn't. He was trying to move when he fet something hard hit his head. He passed out.

Yao woke up again he was tied differently now. His hands were chained and the room was entirely black and cold. He reached out and felt bricks side by side. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he didn't see anything except bricks. His feet were tied as well. Yao tried to curl up but he couldn't. He sat up straight with his back on the wall. Where was he? He wanted to shout but he didn't because he didn't want to give in to his captors. He just sat there and waited.

His captors came back later and looked at Yao. Yao finally saw the faces of his captors. There was no way that they were over the age of sixteen and they kidnapped him. One had a random curl and black hair and the other had brown hair and an expressionless face.

"Hello, Yao," said his captor with the random curl

Yao didn't say anything he just looked down at the floor.

"Really is that all you're going to do?" asked the other captor

Yao didn't say anything and he tried to ignore the taunts and the teases from his two captors. They continued to tease and poke his face. He was angry at them but stayed calm. He had enough and tried to attack but he couldn't and they both jumped backwards laughing at him as though he was a dog they were trying to aggravate.

"Oh, is he angry?" they teased and Yao watched them

"Why won't you say anything?" asked one of the captors "Gosh it's like you are playing tough guy,"

Yao wanted to snap at him but he didn't he looked at the boy with annoyed eyes and he backed away laughing.

Quiet invaded the room as no one spoke. The two boys began to walk away as they did the one with the expressionless face smiled and said "I guess Kiku's next,"

Yao's head snapped up and he watched them smile. He growled forget not talking! Kiku was too important than his pride "What did you do to him?"

"Now the man speaks!" shouted one of the boys

"It's a miracle!" said the other. "Well we have to go now; please don't forget we will be back and Kiku…"

Yao looked up expecting an entire story about Kiku "He'll be alright," they both fist bumped each other and left Yao. Yao shouted after them and he began to cry too. Why did they kidnap him and Kiku? What had they done? Yao watched the floor. He stopped struggling and then he tried to fidget out again. He couldn't. He was stuck he knew he was. All he wanted was to find Kiku as well. He hung his head. He had to get out and find Kiku. That was all that mattered right now.


	16. Hanging From the Roof

Yao was sick as a dog in the dark room he was in. He had no idea what the time was or where on earth he was. Well he knew he was in America but that was all he knew. He watched the door. His eyes adjusted very well now. He knew that he had to continue waiting if he wanted to save Kiku. Yao sifted in his very uncomfortable position.

Yao wondered who those two boys were and how they knew Kiku. His voice was horse from the lack of use. He tried to call out but only coughed. He began to pull the chains. Of course that was impossible. He pulled again and no such luck. His feet were un-moveable off the chains.

Yao sighed there was nothing he could do he was stuck. He hung his head and sighed. He was a black belt for the love of liberty! How could he be so helpless? Yao struggled. The chains seemed so unnecessary now it was stupid to him. He was sore from not moving. He just wanted to see Kiku again and bite his captors. Why was he too weak to see his wish through? It made no sense to him...

* * *

Kiku was different. He wasn't chained at all. He was wedged in-between his two friends Kaoru and Yong Soo. Yong Soo was smiling as he and Kaoru were teasing Kiku. They had found Kiku and dragged him off with them. They were also in America because they thought it'd be fun.

Kiku wasn't pleased with the two young boys. "Can you please let me go home?" Kiku begged

Yong Soo smiled again and said "No can do chief!" he patted him

Kaoru sat with an expressionless stare at them both.

"What if Yao thinks I was kidnapped,"

"Should've bought a phone!" said Kaoru as though it were a simple riddle.

Kiku sighed and pouted his lips. Yong Soo leaned across Kaoru and said "You were wrong Kiku!"

"How was I wrong?"

"You told Kaoru I would never love him, you were horribly wrong,"

"I'm sorry, I just thought Kaoru was blank, you are much more flamboyant." Kiku said not meaning to offend but Kaoru and Yong Soo looked at each other seriously offended. Kiku never meant to be rude. He just was very blunt.

Yong Soo and Kaoru didn't like getting offended. A lot of people didn't like getting offended by Kiku's annoying oblivious 'offendments'. Yong Soo and Kaoru stood up properly. "Okay Kiku, we'll be right back!" they promised

"Please take your time," Kiku though in his mind. Not airing it out for the two boys to hear. He would have to demand to go home when they came back! Yao would be very upset that he was gone for so long. Kiku knew he would need to get a cell phone as well. Even if they fry your brains he could still talk to Yao after he moved back to Japan.

That was another topic in Kiku's mind. Would he leave America? He would have a hard time seeing Yao. Not being with Yao would burn Kiku so much. He loved Yao and never wanted to let him go. He wondered if he could dance. He knew very well that he could fight. His martial arts abilities were off the charts. Almost as good as Kiku, he decided.

Yong Soo and Kaoru were angry. They were so tierd of Kiku's blunt and oblivious remarks that made them angry. They used to laugh along with him until Yong Soo saw Kaoru crying. It pained Yong Soo to see Kaoru cry. When he asked Kaoru sobbed and told Yong Soo it was because he would never love him. Yong Soo laughed and asked why he thought this. When Kaoru said Kiku had told him that; it sent his head round the twist.

They decided to get revenge on Kiku and hearing about Kiku's lovely friend who he had a crush on only made them happier to make him suffer. Yong Soo and Kaoru planned this before Kiku had a crush. They didn't want to harm Kiku; they wanted to break into his mind and torture him.

Yao was the best way of doing that. Kaoru smiled a bit as he opened the heavy wooden door "gosh this is just like puzzle everything just comes together," he smirked

Yong Soo looked at Yao who was chained up in his little cell at the end of the long passage. He looked up at the two boys and began to struggle with the chains. They smiled at him "Hello there Yao,"

Yao didn't say anything but continued to flip and looked away as the bright light from the door burned his eyes.

"Hey Yao, I think we have to move you slightly," Yong Soo told him

"Who are you?" Yao asked looking at Yong Soo and Kaoru who held his pony tail roughly

"Did we forget an introduction?" asked Kaoru taunting Yao

Yao didn't say anything. They knew that he didn't know. It made them stronger in the act of surprise. Yao didn't want to say anything as the boys that were persistent in destroying his and possibly Kiku's moral. Where was Kiku?

"What did you do to Kiku?" asked Yao tierd and hoarse

"Well…nothing," Yong Soo said. He wasn't lying but Yao didn't know that.

Yao was angry at why they thought they could get away with such malice and think it was okay. "Yao you look awfully skinny…" said Kaoru holding his wrist

Yao hadn't noticed but he was hungry. It was like a black hole in his stomach. It must've been at least a day since he ate. That left a lot of missing nutrients from his body. He sighed as his stomach pained him. "No, I always look like that," he lied

Yong Soo brushed dust off his cheek. "Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty sucker,"

Yao moved his head uncomfortable by his touch. "Come on then," Kaoru said using a key to unlock Yao. Yao felt relived as his arms fell on his side. He looked up at the boys who helped him to stand up. He didn't want to stand up. He tried to fight them off but decided it'd be better if he saved his energy until they took him to Kiku. Yao was in pain as they dragged him along. He felt better to move around since he was stuck in the chains for so long.

They were moving to the stairs. They took Yao to the top of a roof. The view was outstanding. Yao would've loved to look at the scene much longer if he wasn't being held against his own will. Yao didn't notice as Yong Soo and Kaoru left him on a simple chair. Yong Soo leaned on his shoulder "Isn't the view amazing?"

Yao agreed with them easily he could not deny the beautiful view. Yong Soo brushed his face more and Yao sneezed. There was so much dust flying over his face. Kaoru stood beside Yong Soo. Yong Soo put his arms on Kaoru's shoulders and pressed their foreheads together. "Do you want to get Kiku?" asked Yong Soo

"You can if you want," Kaoru said holding Yong Soo's waist

Yong Soo smiled "I only want you to be happy,"

Kaoru kissed Yong Soo once and Yao watched them from the corner of his eye. What on earth were they playing at? He looked away from them.

Yong Soo held onto Kaoru's hand as he turned away. "Don't take too long, blossom,"

Kaoru smiled and winked. He left and Yong Soo picked up the chair that Yao was sitting on. He was quiet strong but then Yao remembered he lost weight. Leaning him over the edge of the roof. "Now all we have to do is wait," Yong Soo told Yao

"Wait are we waiting for?" Yao asked coughing more as he spoke.

"We are waiting for Kaoru to bring Kiku."

"We're going to see Kiku?" asked Yao his hair fell over his face and he saw the floor. It was about fifteen meters high. If he fell he could get very injured. He looked up and saw clouds. Not white fluffy clouds but dark clouds that predicted rain and thunder.

"Well only a little while anyway," said Yong Soo

"Why?" Yao asked

"Because soon we have to fix some lost pressure points and hurt."

"What are you talking about?" Yao asked

Yong Soo said nothing. He just held the chair so that he wouldn't fall. They waited in silence and the sky became darker and darker. There was a metal clang and some talking and suddenly Yao looked up. He saw Kiku's brown eyes and that hair cut which he loved. Where have you been? Thought Yao.

Kiku looked horrified and he grabbed his head. He looked flustered and scared but mostly he looked upset and as though he was about to cry "YAO!" he shouted "YONG SOO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Kaoru grabbed his wrist as Kiku wanted to move. "It's okay Kiku," intimidated Yong Soo "It can be okay,"

Kaoru and Yong Soo laughed. Yao felt angry again but he couldn't move. Kiku just watched as his angel was hanging from the roof being held by Yong Soo. Kiku thought about breaking Kaoru's hand but he was a friend, but Yao was angel, what could he do now?

* * *

**I have a virus and I'm writing this with a horrible ache *cough*. If anything was weird I blame this cold! -_-**

**Anyway review! I appreciate reviews A LOT! **


	17. I saved you, I should gain you

There was nothing but quiet. The entire sky seemed to be waiting. Kiku skimmed the surface of the sky. He predicted rain. He cringed at the thought but he struggled with Yao right now. The outcome of this in the end seemed that Kiku would have to talk them out of having Yao hanging from the roof or he would have to save Yao himself. Kiku decided it would be better to negotiate and find out why on Earth they wanted to take Yao.

"Why Yong Soo?" he shouted above the roof to where Yong Soo was hanging Yao by the basic chair

"Oh geez I just felt like it in the weather, don't you agree?" he asked

Kiku watched him awkwardly. Yong Soo and Kaoru knew that he was scared of thunder and made fun of him for that. Kiku didn't care when they did that but now it seemed as though it was life or death. Kaoru must've planned everything, he was intelligent and quite a fighter. Still for Yao anything was fine for Kiku to do. He looked back at Kaoru "Seriously why did you do it?"

Kaoru slapped the palm of his hand on his forehead and Kiku flinched away from Kaoru's hand "Haven't you got it?" he asked

"I don't understand! Just tell me!" he yelled at Kaoru

Kiku turned as a rock hit him in the back of his head. Yong Soo threw another rock missing completely "Kiku has anyone ever told you that you are rude?" asked Yong Soo

"Kiku rude?" Yao laughed with a hoarse voice and a cough "I think the only ones who need to watch their actions of being rude is you my friend,"

"Shut up!" Kaoru shouted at Yong Soo "Just let go of the chair!"

"Happy too!" shouted Yong Soo he began to slip the chair. Kiku held onto Kaoru's wrist and grabbed him, pulling him towards him. Kiku got Kaoru on his stomach and twisted his arm. "Stop or I'll break Kaoru's arm!" shouted Kiku

"Nice one but no," said Yong Soo.

He still let go of the chair. The chair fell and Yao didn't scream. Kiku did. He got off Kaoru who looked hopefully at the chair that was falling mid-air. Everything seemed to move in slow motion to Kiku as he tried to get underneath the chair. Yao loosened the ropes. Jumping off the chair which smashed on the floor splitting into so many splinters. Yao kept falling; he was too weak to land properly. He was free falling on his back until he felt soft and he was no longer falling. Kiku was lying on his stomach. Yao was half way stretched over Kiku and he used his left hand to sit up. Sitting on the ground Kiku got up to look at Yao's messy face. Kiku ran his hand through his hair and let Yao's hair down. Yao laughed and said "I was still strong enough not to die."

"Stay here," he told Yao.

Kiku had things to finish with Kaoru and Yong Soo. Kiku grabbed Kaoru's hair and began to drag him up the stairs. Kiku didn't know what to do but cry. Kaoru was shouting and trying to make Kiku let go. His hands flew onto Kiku's hands and he began to scratch him. Kiku ignored his pathetic scratches but let go as he got onto the roof. Yong Soo turned to look at them both.

"What were you doing?" Yong Soo shouted at Kiku running to Kaoru and backing him away from Kiku

"What were you doing to Yao?" Kiku asked calmly

"Why do you always have to be so blunt?" shouted Yong Soo "You insulted us so much! It was beyond my expectations!"

"Did you think maybe I didn't intend to say that?"

"We told you so many times Kiku; you told me that he'll never love me!" Kaoru said putting a hand on Yong Soo's face "You were so wrong it's not even funny,"

Kiku was still angry he didn't care they put his angel in danger! He ran up to them and knocked Yong Soo over. Kaoru decided that he wouldn't let him take him so easily. He kicked kick but Kiku caught his foot. He pulled Kaoru's foot and smashed it into Yong Soo's back.

Kiku let go of Kaoru who lost his balance and he fell over. He landed on the hard surface of the floor. He lost his senses until he saw Kiku and Yong Soo fighting. Kaoru tried to stand up properly blood rushed to his head and all he saw was darkness. Hitting something he heard Kiku tell and someone else held his shoulders. As his eyesight returned he saw Yong Soo holding his wrist leaning over the edge and Kiku was holding his shoulders encouraging Kaoru to make Yong Soo fall just like Yao did. Yong Soo held onto Kaoru.

"You know if it rains it'll be slippery,"

Kaoru was in the middle of this. If he tried to fight Kiku he would only push Yong Soo over and if he tried to get Yong Soo up he would only push him off. "Why won't you just do it?" asked Yong Soo daring Kiku to push him "You were wrong! How would you feel if someone told you Yao would never love you?" he asked

"Because I know he won't," Kiku said sadly "He's just too perfect, why would he like someone like me? He's a black belt, he's a chemical engineer, an international student, he's bossy and so cute, he's perfect, everything to me so why would someone so perfect love me?" asked Kiku

As he asked it began to rain. Not hard just a few rain drops that landed on Kiku's forehead here and there. "What makes you think I wouldn't?" Kiku heard him ask

All three turned to look at Yao who had managed to climb up the stairs. Yao held his side and smiled half-heartedly. "Yao you heard me?" he asked

Yao limped over to Kiku and put his arms around him making him let go of Kaoru who held onto Yong Soo and lifted him to stand up properly. Yong Soo hugged Kaoru and looked at Yao who was with Kiku.

"You know Kiku," said Yao "I don't ask everyone to dance with me," he put his hands on his face and Kiku felt Yao's long hair brush on his face. It was too weird though.

"We're not done!" Yong Soo shouted and kicked Yao who blocked as if it was second nature. Kiku felt a smile on his face as he saw Yong Soo continue to struggle while Yao barely bothered to give any energy. Yao kissed Kiku's forehead. Then he turned around and kicked Yong Soo back who started to dodge, Yong Soo turned and then he had Kaoru both began to attack Kiku. Kiku was overwhelmed. He began to go backwards but Kaoru kicked him in the back. They both kicked Kiku easily and when he finally got a grasp on himself and fought back Yao already made Yong Soo back away. Yong Soo stopped as he slipped over the wet roof. He rolled on the floor and tripped Yao as well. He got up and ran away with Kaoru following.

Yao looked at them leave and then looked at Kiku who was holding his right side smiling. "What did you think of that?" asked Yao moving to him and holding him in his arms

"NO!" Kiku shouted "They got away,"

"That's okay, we can deal with them some other time," Yao assured stroking his face

"Yao! You're injured we should swap places!"

"You want to hold me?" asked Yao

"YES!" Kiku shouted

"Well no, cause I want to do it, and I'm taller!" he declared

Kiku didn't say anything until he heard thunder. He attached his arms around his neck. Yao hugged Kiku "What is it?" he asked. Kiku shuddered and he didn't say anything but held onto Yao tighter as the electricity in the air cracked around them "Are you scared of thunder?" he asked again

He felt the sand washing off his face as it began to rain harder.

"Maybe," said Kiku holding Yao tighter and looking in those brown eyes.

Yao collapsed beside him and stroked his face. In the pouring rain with cold water making their entire bodies freeze in pain. They looked at each other. Yao was tierd and he was ready to sleep. Kiku however was terrified and knew he should move Yao into the garage at least.

Holding him he carried Yao inside the garage and found a blanket. Together they slept in the garage. They could find their way homes later. For now as long as the rain soon died out but they were still together, that was all that mattered.


	18. I Believe I can Fly

"Do you even know where the hell we are?" Shouted Yao as he and Kiku began to walk the streets to get back home. They had no idea where they were.

"Can't we just find a bus?" asked Kiku. His shirt which was usually so neat was sticking out now, His hair was sticking up just as much and he was sweating.

Yao and Kiku were walking in a deserted street. It was almost like a dessert. Kiku was too tierd. He fell on his back and sighed. He was so tierd, he didn't want to go anymore. He lay there with his head on the sand. He felt someone sit on him. He was with only one person in the hot deserted lands. Yao. He opened his eyes and sitting on top of him was Yao. Yao was snuggling as close as he could "I love you," he mumbled to Kiku

Kiku didn't say anything. They just lay there together in the heat. Yao stroked his face. "You are so adorable," he complimented

"Not as kawii as you, in chibi you would rock the world,"

"You already do that Kiki," he smiled

"Wang-Wang," said Kiku back to him and they laughed together.

In the sun there was nothing. If there was it was only a mirage. Yao sat up as he heard a car approach maybe they could help. It wasn't a car, it was just a really loud motorbike. Yao didn't see a reason to ask for help as they drove away. Yao thought about getting a tan. He reached for Kiku's hand. Holding his hand tight. If he just could get up.

Kiku looked up this time. The bike was back and Yao was watching the black motorcycle and the two riders. They stopped and began to talk to the two out in the desert "What happening here? What are you doing?" asked one

"Dying," said Kiku "Help us,"

Taking off the helmets, it was Kaoru and Yong Soo. Taking Yao away again leaving Kiku alone in the desert screaming for the man he loved. They drove away and Kiku tried to run he fell and scraped his leg on a rock.

* * *

Kiku woke up shaking and he looked at Yao who was still beside him; untouched. He counted his stars how lucky they both were not really being found in the desert ready to be separated again. Kiku let Yao lie on the floor sleeping gently. This was a garage there had to be a car or money to phone Alfred or Arthur on a pay-phone. Kiku looked under a few crates and boxes, nothing he could use. He sat on a box and thought of his dream. Yao was taken away yet again. Even his dreams were no longer a safe haven for him and Yao. How could he protect him if he was scared over every shadow that fell upon Yao now?

Kiku looked at Yao who was gently sleeping. Kiku had to do something to keep him safe. He knew he had too. Kiku kept checking the garage. He found a key but no vehicle. He looked at the roof next. He walked up and he saw a helicopter. He looked at the key. He then approached with great cation. Funnily enough the helicopter unlocked. This was all Kiku had, he flew a helicopter before…in a video game…what could be the difference.

He woke up Yao who yawned "What's up Kiki?" he asked

"Well Wang-Wang, I have a ride out of this place," Kiku said

"Oh a nice car?" asked Yao and Kiku shook his head "A limo?"

"Even better than a limo,"

"Better than a limo?" Yao questioned "What is it show me,"

Kiku ran up the stairs and Yao followed slowly in great pain from the fight. The sky was still lined with dark clouds. Kiku pointed to the helicopter. Yao stared at Kiku "No really where is the car?"

"We're going by helicopter! Now stop arguing and get in,"

"Can you drive this thing?" he asked

"I can!" Kiku shouted "In a video game…" he mumbled

"Kiku you're going to kill us both!" Yao shouted

"Get in or I'll…I'll…" he struggled to find some words.

"You'll what?" asked Yao

"I'll…I will play all your video games and break your records…"

"You wouldn't dare!" shouted Yao.

"Try me!" shouted Kiku getting in the helicopter and Yao followed.

Starting the engine Kiku held the steering wheel and began to lift the helicopter off the ground "I feel like an M.I Joe," he told Yao who laughed awkwardly. If Kaoru and Yong Soo didn't kill him he was afraid Kiku would. Kiku flew the helicopter in the sky and flew straight.

Yao was so scared and Kiku was terrified. He had no idea what he was doing. "Okay I'm going straight, Yao?" he asked Yao who was saying "Just a dream just a dream just a dream…"

Kiku sighed and continued to fly. He flew the plane in zig zags, he practiced using some different buttons until he was sure he was comfortable. "Hey Yao! I think I understand it now!"

Yao looked relived "Oh thank goodness, listen be careful." He whispered to him "Don't jinx yourself now that you finally think you do so well,"

Kiku laughed "I'll be okay!" he smiled and he looked at the little city underneath them. "Hey Yao try to find the apartment will you?" he asked

Kiku was waiting as Yao looked out of the window "LOOK!" he shouted

Kiku flew towards the apartment. There was one crucial thing now. He didn't know how to land. He could hurt himself or Yao. He was angry that he didn't know what to do. "Yao…how do you land a helicopter?" he asked

"I have no idea Kiku," he said looking at him "How?"

Yao thought it was a joke but Kiku was serious. He let go and pressed a few buttons and suddenly it seemed they were falling. For the second time in less than twenty four hours Yao felt sick. He was falling again but he surprisingly wasn't mad at Kiku what-so-ever. He was just depressed. What if Kiku was hurt? Yao opened one eye and saw Kiku who was smiling at him. "Kiku?" he whispered coughing

"I'm such a failure Yao," he whispered.

"No, no c'mon let's get you out of here," Yao undid his seat belt and helped Kiku who was stuck. Yao was in horror Kiku was stuck and he was bleeding. "No jokes!" He yelled "UP!"

"I can't Yao," he whispered "I'm done,"

"NO!" Yao shouted he wriggled out of the smashed window. He limped to the emergency exit and fell on the floor knocking on Alfred and Arthur's door. When no one answered he cried. How could he help Kiku if he couldn't and those two idiots had to be gone when he needed help? Yao had to get something to help Kiku. He needed to his angel's life was on the line.

Yao kicked his door open and he took a water bottle for now he had to keep him alive. Taping a note to Alfred's door to meet them on the roof. For now he had to keep Kiku alive and try to free him from the helicopter.

"You idiot," he told Kiku letting some water fall into his mouth "I told you so, you can't fly a helicopter,"

"I see it now, I'm sorry Yao,"

"Hush my darling, right now you need energy, stay quiet my angel, I'll make sure you stay on earth for me,"

"Never let me go," he whispered

"I promise I won't," Yao whispered taking his hand. "never let you go,"

* * *

**That was possibly the shortest chapter I have written for this story...damn...well um, I hope I made no one upset hurting Japan, remember I love him, China and all the other characters, I just want to make you intesrested.**

**Thank you anyone who wished me a recovery from my virus! x.x I am finally better and ready to party! I bet you all missed me my little monsters...haha**

**Make sure you review you beautiful people...:)**


	19. Alas, the truth you see

Yao sat on the roof watching Kiku who was struggling to breathe. He looked at him wondering what he could do. Horror struck he realized that he should've called an ambulance for his angel. Why couldn't he remember that in the first place? Yao swore to himself and he heard Kiku laugh gently. "Shut up," Yao smiled "Like you could've done better!"

Kiku shock his head with his eyes closed. Yao looked at him and weather it was the risk of leaving Kiku alone on the roof. He searched for his hand and said "I'll never let go Kiku…" I'll be right back, if you die, I will bring you back to life and kill you, understood,"

"Yes Wang-Wang," Kiku coughed

Yao smiled. Hearing the nick-name he was given was more important than anything right now. He was determined to go and get help for Kiku but as he stood on the roof holding the weak hand, it seemed almost impossible. He let go very slowly and like silk would feel soft, he felt Kiku's hand slip away. Yao backed away slowly and sprinted back down the fire escape. As he did he fell on top of someone or something. He looked up and saw Arthur who was being stabilised by Arthur.

"What happened Yao?" demanded Arthur helping him stand up on his own two feet.

Yao swayed as he held onto Arthur's shoulder "Call an ambulance now!"

"Why? What's wrong with Kiku?" Arthur asked

Yao didn't know how to explain it. He ran up the stairs and opened the door wide. Alfred looked at the helicopter and then at Yao, "I don't get it," he admitted

Arthur had his phone to his ear calling an ambulance he shrugged slowly to Alfred who looked back at Yao. Yao was climbing the helicopter and he signalled Alfred over. Alfred was extremely confused by the helicopter that was over turned and damaged. He suddenly looked at Kiku who was not smiling. Alfred looked at Yao and yelled, "What happened?"

"I was kidnapped, Kiku came to find me, tried to ride a helicopter but he almost died because he didn't know how to land,"

Alfred ran to Arthur grabbed his phone and cancelled the call. "Hey what?" Arthur asked Alfred took his hand and led him to the helicopter. "Oh dear, how did that happen?" he asked

"Kiku thought he could fly a helicopter, boy was he wrong,"

"Why did you cancel the call? He could die!" yelled Yao

Alfred and Arthur ignored him for a moment "Let's get this guy out of the crash-zone,"

They both slowly began to break a part the helicopter. Arthur lopped Kiku's arm around him and helped him stand up. Alfred held his legs and they slowly lowered him onto the ground "Some black-belt who can ever save someone," Alfred teased Yao

"Not the time!" Yao yelled at him and sat beside Kiku who was lying on the floor like no more than a rag doll. He looked at his face then angrily at Arthur "Why did you stop calling?"

Arthur lifted up his hands in defence "Alfred, decided to make me hang up,"

"You stole a chopper, even an idiot knows, don't steal something like that; the government will be on your tail!"

Yao sighed and he looked back at Kiku. Yao gently lopped Kiku's arm around him. Away from the broken helicopter they could easily get away with that, but Kiku's injuries were scary.

Yao fell asleep on the chair in the hospital beside Kiku. He woke up as a door opened and sunlight fell onto his face. The sun bleached out the darkness making light of the situation. The nurse left and Kiku sat up so he could talk to Kiku, "What was all this?" he asked holding up wires that connected his veins with technology and scanners.

"You almost got crushed by the helicopter, I'm suing PlayStation," Yao said un-amused.

Kiku looked at him as well annoyed by his jokes. "Really?"

"No point, I could earn more money than by suing the PlayStation company,"

"Really?" Kiku asked again, still unamused by his jokes.

"Why won't you smile?" Yao demanded touching Kiku's face.

Kiku gave an awkward smile and said "My face is sore,"

"Want me to kiss it better?" asked Yao

"Yes please," Kiku whispered and he placed a gentle kiss on Yao's cheek.

Yao patted Kiku gently and he held his arms "We need to talk about your friends…Yong Soo and Kaoru,"

"I know, they tried to kill us both," Kiku said sadly "because of my lack of emotion…"

"That was very surprising actually, I expected your friends to be much angrier to kill, you must've been very offensive…"

"I guess," Kiku shrugged pulling a bandage on his wrist "All that matters is that you're here and safe,"

"I agree, it's great," smiled Yao. There was a silence and Kiku leaned back in his pillows peacefully, he felt comfortable with just Yao around him. He felt his hand and looked into his eyes. "You can't go back to Japan,"

Kiku sighed; he hoped he could avoid this conversation with Yao. He looked back into those brown eyes. He didn't know now. His home or the boy he loved. "Why don't you just come to Japan with me?" Kiku asked

Yao looked at Kiku sadly and said "I couldn't, not until I finish school and it's harder to get a citizenship in Japan,"

"Maybe it is, but you would love Japan! The cherry blossoms!" Kiku tried convincing Yao who looked sadly at the floor.

"I get it, we just can work it out can we?" Yao asked

Kiku was quiet. How were they to work it out? They loved their countries. "What about when you left China?" Kiku asked "How did that feel?"

"I was an international student, I have rights to citizenship and you said you could get a job in an American video gaming company!" Yao tried to agree with Kiku

Kiku didn't say anything to him. He looked at the railing of the bed. He didn't know how to make Yao happy, hell, he didn't know how to make himself happy. At first coming to America would be a benefit for Arthur. Now it was just one of those bad love stories Kiku heard over and over constantly from other people.

Yao slouched in the seat beside Kiku. In the silence nothing was heard. Both Kiku and Yao wanted to be together, both wanted to love each other, that wasn't acceptable if they were too far away. Yao lingered in the room until the awkwardness bit him. He kissed Kiku's cheek gently and left the room. Kiku leaned back deeper into his pillows. It was so frustrating!

He knew he should've never fallen in love! He knew it would hurt! How could someone change so much in such a short period of time? Kiku felt his eyes grow heavier as he continued to terrorise his mind with endless questions. Why did he need that anyway? Yao saved him from loneliness, it's sad because he belonged in Japan. There was nothing he could do. Yao was set in America and he couldn't change it…he thought so at least…


	20. I can't decide

This was turning out to be nothing but a bad day for Kiku. His first love was turning into those crappy romance things where they had too many problems to face. He loved Yao, he did, but it was turning out to end just as bad as all those other bad stories he had heard of. It didn't help that he was wedged in between choosing Yao or Japan.

Kiku's head was still sore from the fall. If he saw another helicopter it would be too soon. Alfred had come over to the hospital. His expression neutral as he saw Kiku with bandages around his head. He then laughed as Kiku smiled warmly. Kiku and Alfred left together. Alfred asked Kiku his side of the story.

"What do you mean my side?" he asked

"Well I asked Yao, Wang-Wang, but he was really upset. He began to cringe half-way through our lovely conversation, spilt hot tea on Arthur and left."

"He spilt tea on Arthur?" asked Kiku

Alfred nodded with a smile. He looked as though he wanted to suppress a laugh. "It was funny! Arthur was like WTF? And I just laughed! Yao stormed off; I think that it went over the scale of what happened at the warehouse."

Kiku knew why Yao was upset. He stayed silent and looked out his window. It didn't seem as if things were going to be great in the long run. Yao was scared that Kiku would leave. Kiku was terrified about how Yao would feel. In the end emotion which doesn't reveal it's self would win through and conquer a castle and someone's heart just as well. Alfred looked at Kiku and said "Well, do you know anything?"  
Despite as his knowledge it wasn't a place to get Alfred mixed up in. "No, I'll talk to him." Kiku lied.

Alfred said something else as he pulled up the apartment. Kiku missed it but didn't re-ask. There was no point. Arthur had the door open and he smiled at Kiku "I think, that you deserve this," he handed him a phone. Oh hell, not any phone. An i-phone. "You'd be amazed at how well they work," said Arthur approvingly.

"American tested, assembled in China,"

Kiku smiled it off. He looked at floor seventeen. Great, he would have to see him. "EH!" shouted Arthur as Alfred said something to him quietly.

Kiku moved into their apartment. Arthur looked back surprised. "I thought you lived with Yao?" he asked

Kiku nodded "I probably do, but I can't help the feeling something's going to go horribly wrong," Kiku said gently holding his back against the door.

Alfred and Arthur didn't say anything but Alfred chuckled and Arthur hit him. "Don't be stupid!" Arthur swore at him "What's wrong?" he asked him

"I actually don't know," Kiku admitted. "I love Yao so much but the problem is where to live. I want to go back to Japan he wants to stay here."

"So why not stay in America?" Alfred asked

Kiku was appalled by the question. "I love Japan!"

"Don't you love Yao?" asked Arthur raising his eyebrow. As he did Alfred covered his eyebrows and said "In love you have to make sacrifices,"

"What is that supposed to mean?" yelled Arthur grabbing America's wrists.

"It means I love you," putting his arm around Arthur and hugging him tight. Arthur pretended he was angry but it was obvious to see him hugging Alfred back warmly. Kiku wished to see Yao. He gathered up his pride.

Standing up straight he bade his farewell to his friends. He stood on the steps of the seventeenth floor. He lifted up a hand and knocked. The door immediately opened. Yao grabbed his waist, picked up Kiku like a statue. Kiku protested smiling as his playful little angel was being silly. Then Yao closed the door and said "I thought you'd never come back to me! OI missed you! I'm so sorry I wasn't there!" he apologised and held Kiku's hands tenderly "I shouldn't of picked you up…you look tierd," Yao said patting him and immediately becoming defensive of his Kiku.

Kiku held Yao in his arms and said "As long as you're here there's nothing I fear," he admitted to Yao.

Yao smiled overjoyed. "I know you might get upset, but I made special food for you,"

"Why would I get upset?" Kiku wondered if he had gotten amnesia from anything that happened. Yao just smiled and took his hand. Leading him to the dining hall where a lot of sushi was laid in front of Kiku. Kiku was amused and happy that Yao had remembered so much about his culture

As Kiku sat down he looked into those brown eyes. How handsome was Yao? He wanted to touch him and apologise that he didn't want to move away back to Japan. The problem was he did want to go back home. He looked at Yao's hands "Did you forget how to eat?" Yao teased him. Kiku just laughed at his joke.

**Two months later**

Time was up and Kiku and Yao were both as awkward as they were that time with the helicopter. Kiku was leaving tomorrow. He didn't know how to break it to Yao. Yao tried to evade the subject. It was so obvious. With all the tension that was in their apartment. While Yao was at school, Kiku moved into Arthur and Alfred's new home. It wasn't in California, but it was a start to getting on their own feet.

"You really want to leave?" Arthur asked

Kiku nodded. He looked only out the window as they drove back to the apartment. "Do you want us to go with you?" asked Alfred

"No," Kiku said, he knew he had to go alone and tell Yao.

At the top of the stairs the room upstairs, was quiet. Kiku knocked and Yao opened cautiously and sighed with relief "When you weren't here I though your little crazy friends came back to finish what they started! Well get in!" Yao was about to darg Kiku in but he held his ground. When he refused to move Yao looked at Kiku and smiled "Is something wrong?" he asked

Kiku looked at Yao and said "I've gotten to yellow-green, amazingly, I thank you; I got a huge adventure, I thank you. I played video games and had actual competition; I thank you and I got free coffee and for the first time in my life I got love,"

Yao nodded "I know sweetie, I love you a lot too, and I do!" Yao promised

"I know, and I'm thanking you, but I have to go home now,"

Yao smiled "Don't be silly you are home," even though he smiled Kiku saw regret, pain and sadness in his eyes "Come on," he said

"No, tomorrow I leave on the international plane and I'm going back to Japan, from Mississippi to Japan!"

Yao let go of his hand and said in a cold voice "So you just want to leave like that huh? After everything?" Yao questioned  
"No, I don't want to leave, I want to drop off my number and trade for yours, I will call you," Kiku saw that Yao was not taking it in. He looked upset and even shiny tears appeared in his eyes.

"No, Kiku," he said firmly. "If you want to cut me off like that, you can take your phone number and never think of me again!"

Slamming the door in his face with tears falling Kiku felt himself hitting his head on the door and tears falling down his face. Oh it wasn't that deep; it was more upsetting and morbid. He knew nothing good could work out in love for him. He knew he was destined to be alone. Oh how had he been so foolish? Kiku just cried and ran down the stairs. He had heard the words from Yao himself. Never think of him again. He only wished it was that easy.

* * *

**I know lame i-phones, but hey i-phones were made in America! (Who doesn't know that?) **

**Anyway review? :)**


	21. The Day it Ends

Kiku was back at home. His bed was warm and fluffy. It was raining outside. He thought he had skipped the rainy season. The rain made him afraid. Afraid of thunder and worse to some the lightning. With one flash, the entire room would be covered in pale white light. He sat up in his bed. His knees were very sore. Lifting his pants to his knees were bruised. He sighed and touched his knees gently. He cringed but laughed at the bruise. He was incredibly worried about his knees. He had no idea how they bruised so fast.

He looked out of the window and he saw a kitten sitting on the sill. Pity reached his heart and he took the cat inside. The cat was in his arms and shivering. Kiku had no idea what he could do for the poor kitty. He heard a crash and then saw Yao standing by the window. He closed it and said "Hello Kiku, lovely to see you again,"

Kiku smiled "Yao!" he smiled

Yao smiled too. "I saw your knees were bruised," he commented

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"The bruises," said Yao ignoring him

The cat recovered jumping away from Kiku and running away from them both. Kiku wanted to follow the cat but was caught by Yao. "Where are you going? You haven't answered me," he told him

"I don't know, but my knees are sore," he admitted he tried to move away from Yao who kept holding onto him.

Kiku tried to move. He jumped attempting to do something he would usually never do. He was about to kick Yao. Yao grabbed his foot and Kiku fell backwards hitting the floor very hard.

* * *

Kiku shock gently as he woke up. He sighed his knees were sore and he was immediately unsure of where he was. Looking at his knees they looked fine. They were so sore from the sub-conscience pain he had in his mind while he was dreaming. He hadn't slept for long. He blamed himself for being stubborn and not wanting to leave USA to stay with Yao. He was already homesick though.

Kiku had nothing to do but sit up and act like he wasn't bothered by it. Pretending he never knew Yao was going to be difficult. He chose to accept the fact that he would have to accept it.

Alfred and Arthur weren't surprised to see Kiku already. He was already up by this time anyway. They were both surprised at how quiet he was. He would usually refrain from talking too much, but this was ridiculous. Arthur wanted to say something but Alfred put his hand over his mouth and told him to shush. Kiku only looked up and the once. He sighed and moved away back to check his passport.

His passport was partially empty. He didn't ravel much. He was ready to go home now. He had enough travelling for more than what he actually thought would be enough. Hitting his hands in frustration on a suitcase he forgot everything and then it was off to the airport.

Alfred and Arthur were silent as they took him to the airport. Both were silent. Kiku understood why but it was still absurd. Two of the loudest people he knew were forced into silence.

In the airport there was a rush. Kiku looked over the crowds. He followed on like a zombie. Alfred and Arthur began to attempt to brighten him up. Gently pushing him in the direction he would have to move so he wouldn't get lost.

"I bet you're happy to go home now!" Alfred smiled and laughed poking Kiku who backed away behind Arthur. Arthur shock his head and said "How many times do I have to tell you, leave him alone!" Arthur began to push Alfred and they were distracted away from Kiku who continued to walk away. He got to the boarding gates. Ten minuted left. That was it back home.

He sighed and he heard his name being called. He ignored them. Alfred and Arthur would run up to him, wish him farewell, but they weren't who he wanted to see. As a hand touched his shoulder turning him around, arms flew around him in an embrace. "I love you!" Yao said let go. "I know it's too late but listen!"

Kiku smiled but was still stunned "What Yao?" he asked hurried not sure if he should run. Remembering his dream he remembered how he attacked the very person he loved.

"Look, I want you to think about this one thing I want to suggest!" he begged him.

"What?" Kiku asked not sure how to respond. In his head he began to panic. He wished Yao would hurry up and say what he wanted. He didn't want to leave him.

Yao smiled and said "I'm going to miss you so I can't let you go…Kiku I know what you are thinking that it's all messed up as such…but Don't leave…"

"Where should I go?" he asked

"Move with me to China!"

Japan was closed to shock. "What Yao? You're giving to give up everything for me?"

"I can finish engineering course in China! I can and I know that you'll be close to Japan! In the end…we can still make it out together,"

Kiku took his hand and smiled. "Yao you're going to give up to much. You know I love you but I have to go…"

"No way!" Yao shouted at him.

Kiku slowly let go of his hand. He waved to Arthur and Alfred who were still waiting seeing as he had no time. Yao looked back at him and said "I will come to visit you…maybe then we can figure something out…this just wasn't our time,"

Kiku nodded "I'll be waiting on the base of Mount Fuji; I'll wait for you…"

Yao watched as Kiku smiled and walked away. He seemed to feel weight off his chest. He would miss him so much. Why was he leaving him? Yao just watched the plane take off and thinking about how wonderful it would be to hold Kiku in his arms again…

* * *

**OPEN ENDING!**

**Bad ending I know...I'm sorry after all that you get that kind of ending...well anyway...thanks for reading. Review if you wnat. Bye!**


End file.
